


Blue Rosemary

by Junjoupureheart



Series: Deeds, not words [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjoupureheart/pseuds/Junjoupureheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never go to the forest when night comes. Never try to wander into the depth of the lost wood. Never look back when you feel like you’re being followed.</p><p>There is a dangerous beast that lives in the forest. </p><p>It is the urban legend Aoba has learned when he was still a kid, and never believed in until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffruffren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/gifts).



> This story is beta-ed by hentaidesuyo. If it's not for her this story will never be finished. Thank you!

 

_Never go to the forest when night comes. Never try to wander into the depth of the lost wood. Never look back when you feel like you are being followed._

_There is a dangerous beast that lives in the forest._

 

It was an urban legend that was very well known in Old District Village. Aoba remembered very well that he heard it for the first time when he had just moved to the village, from his grandmother Tae whom he lived with until this very day. They lived simple, happy lives together.

 

The urban legend was more well rooted in the village than the blue haired boy had imagined though. It started as rumours when he was still a little kid, but the effect was instant. The villagers made sure the children were not near the forest when evening came, and that they only went to forest during the day to work (be it hunting animals or collecting weeds). They made a warning sign informing how far it was safe to go and ensured sure no one ever ventured beyond by surrounding the perimeter with barbed wire fencing. Truthfully, Aoba thought it was all a bit ridiculous.

 

 _There is a beast living in the forest,_ they had said.

_He hates humans more than anything, and he is not afraid to show his hatred, howling every single night._

 

What started the rumour Aoba would never know, he wasn’t born in the village after all. A couple of travellers found him near a church around 30 miles from Old District Village, and they had brought the little kid and adopted him as their son, at least until they went travelling again and left Aoba with Tae. When Aoba started living there, the rumour had already started long before,  developing into an urban legend over the years.

 

Aoba first asked Tae about it when he was six after his very first friend, Koujaku, warned him not to go to the forest. In curiousity as Koujaku didn’t give Aoba a detailed explanation, Aoba went to seek his grandmother’s answer. And so Tae told him about the urban legend.

 

The beast that was living in hatred for the humans.

 

“Of course, I don’t actually believe it,” Tae huffed an annoyed sigh, and Aoba’s eyes widened in surprise as his grandmother went to the kitchen and continued to check over the oven. “It was a real good lie to scare your children with, some fabricated little story about a scary beast rather than outright telling them about how it's just wolves.”

 

Aoba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he swung his legs under the table, waiting for Tae to finish baking his favourite doughnuts. “Aren’t wolves also scary?”

 

“Of course they are. But kids your age are full of energy and curiosities. They may think, ‘ah, it won’t hurt to actually take a peek and then run away.’ And I swear to heavens that if you’re thinking about that right now because I am telling you this, these doughnuts will NOT end up inside your stomach.”

 

Though the little blue haired boy wanted to whine, his strong grandmother’s glare was more than enough for him to slowly nod and shut up. His ever strict, yet patient grandmother sighed at her surrogate grandchild’s antics. “The wolves are scary things and they are real. Beasts however, are not. They are something unrealistic... something without an image to be imagined, something you should pay no mind to. For naughty children who know no boundaries, what’s a more effective way to scare them?”

 

“…So there actually is no scary beast that lives in forest?” Aoba dragged his words on purpose, afraid that Tae would shoot back in anger about his developing curiosity.

 

“With how the logic stands, no, I don’t think so.” Tae huffed again and brought the basket that was now filled with Aoba’s favourite doughnuts to their dining table—a sweet aroma quickly filling the room. She quickly slapped Aoba’s hand away and glared a look that could kill when Aoba’s hand pried to reach one. “It’s still hot.”

 

Aoba pouted as he took his hand back and sat with his knees pressed against the edge of the dining table. His eyes sparkled with bits of energetic curiosity that young kids usually have over new knowledge, listening as Tae continued with a scary grin.

 

“There is no urban legend and fairy tale kind of thing such as scary beast. However, there are still wolves that will eat young children and shred them into tiny pieces of flesh. Oh, and they will feed you to the little wolves to be consumed again and again then swallowed up into nothing, like how I will feed you these doughnuts.”

 

The flash of curiosity in Aoba’s hazel eyes was gone, replaced by a dull look of horror and mortification.

 

And it might be just his feeling, but Tae never looked this satisfied at his reaction before.

 

“So, which is scarier? The beast or the wolves?” The old woman grinned.

 

Aoba lost his appetite and his childhood curiosity was destroyed that night.

 

But after years and years living with Tae, Aoba started to understand what she had meant more, and he had never been more thankful. When you become an adult, you start realizing things you never wanted to admit before, and it becomes hard when you have to overcome new, harsh realities over  sweet childish dreams. Tae had never spoilt him. She had always been strict _ yet caring to Aoba, and the once little kid had now grown into a fine young adult without many problems. She never lied or told Aoba unnecessary things. And though her sarcastic behaviour and stubbornness might have rubbed off the now long blue haired man a bit she always taught him to believe in himself and never give up on what he thought was right.

 

Aoba was really, really thankful for his grandmother’s care and tough love.

 

And because of that, now he could see why the once scary urban legend had become a very ridiculous and childish thing to keep the children away from the forest.

 

The forest might have been really dangerous, but to tell of a hideous creature taking the form of a beast was pushing it. He was surprised when he learned that not only children, but most of adults  also believed in it. It was ridiculous each time he heard a worker that came home at evening “because the beast will be back at nights,” or talking about some foolish accidents like how they were injured in forest which they blamed on “The beast’s curse.”

 

_The beast, huh? If you have time to spout nonsense, why don’t you first reflect on your actions before blaming it into some kind of fake nonsense?_

 

Living with a stubborn woman like Tae made Aoba became a cynical, yet positive natured person. He really believed that the urban legend was just some sort of a way for the villagers to run away from their mistakes in life and to blame it on something else. Of course, he had never seen the wolves himself, but had heard them alright. Those howls… made him doubt his own beliefs.

 

_There is a beast living in the forest,_

_He hates humans more than anything, and he is not afraid to show his hatred, howling every single night._

 

…

 

The urban legend did say that, but personally… Aoba thought their howls sounded so sad and lonely.

 

But Aoba had no time to indulge the issue further. He had other more serious matters he had to take care of.

 

Because with each year passed, Tae’s health gradually dropped. She was still the same stubborn old woman he knew, but by the time he turned twenty, he could no longer miss the increasing coughs and the visible tiredness reflected in her eyes.

 

He tried not to think about it, but he knew that Tae was no longer a young woman, and it was obviously affecting her body.

 

It was one of the realities Aoba wanted to run from—but had to accept as an adult.

 

For the last two years, Aoba had been taking Tae for frequent visits to the medical centre of the village, though Tae was strongly against it at first. Aoba was able to convince her somehow, and finally Tae gave up after seeing how much Aoba worried over her. Even with a body that was falling behind, Tae seemed as fine and energetic as her stubbornness.

 

He was living such normal, yet happy days.

 

Then it happened—on his birthday too, no less.

 

“Yooo, Aoba! Happy birthday!!”

 

“Happy birthday, Aoba! I brought some cakes for you and Mrs. Tae!”

 

“Aoba! Happy birthday to you!”

 

“Koujaku…! Clear! Mizuki too!” Aoba smiled and looked at his friends who had been waving presents to him. “Thank you!”

 

Koujaku had come with Clear—his other dorky and kind-of-weird but good natured friend—and Mizuki—leader of a gang but with a really fun personality—to his house to congratulate him and celebrate his twenty-third birthday together. Noiz, the new brat that just moved here few years ago and seemed to like to pick a fight with Koujaku, came briefly to Aoba’s surprise and Koujaku’s annoyance to give Aoba’s a present.

 

“Punk, what the hell you’re coming here for?” Koujaku glared at Noiz, in which the blond gave him a small annoyed glance before he huffed.

 

“It’s not your business is it? I came to see him, not you.” Noiz moved his thumb over Aoba and the blue haired man sighed at the small impolite gesture. While he’s thankful for Noiz’s concern, the guy definitely was still a childish, impolite brat.

 

“Why you—“ Koujaku was about to grab Noiz’s collar but thankfully Clear was there to stop him from starting another fight. Aoba thank him inside—he didn’t want his house to be a new field for them to fight in.

 

“Shut up you brats!” Tae’s angry voice could be heard from the kitchen and all of them quickly shut their mouths at the sudden shout. “You want me to smack you again?!”

 

A familiar scene where once Koujaku fought with Noiz in this house replayed in their minds, and the boys promptly stayed silent and obedient. No, they really didn’t need to be reminded about the day Tae smacked all of the young adults and stopped their fight with only a spatula in her hand and the veins in her forehead.

 

“Oh, by the way, that guy said to give this to you.” Noiz handed him another present and Aoba raised one of his eyebrows. “That guy? Who—“

 

When Aoba saw the present and the familiar aborigine native pattern of the wrap though, he knew almost immediately who Noiz meant.

 

Mink didn’t come, but Aoba was also surprised to know that a rough looking guy that seemed to be very distant to people like him to go all the way to give him a present. Inwardly Aoba smiled. He knew from the start that Mink was rough, but soft natured deep inside.

 

After dinner, some bickering from Noiz and Koujaku, some smacks and some shared laughs, everyone finally came home. Aoba softly smiled as he closed the door. Tae came from behind him as she noticed his melancholic expression.

 

“Tired?” She asked. Her grandchild let out a laugh.

 

“It was a tiring day, but I am happy. Everyone come to celebrate my birthday and I got so many presents!” Aoba then approached Tae and hugged her. Tae could see his soft hazel eyes brimming in happiness before the warmth of her grandchild’s arms enveloped her. “And you’re also still here too, Grandma. Thank you.”

 

“Hmph. Of course I am here. Where do you think I’ll be going?”  She scoffed in an annoyed tone, noticing the underlying implication of Aoba’s words. Aoba laughed as he earned another smack on his head. Tae released herself from the hug, then looked up at Aoba with a sad, yet proud gaze.

 

“You’re taller than me now. Time passes so fast.” Her voice was notably softer and frailer than her usual rough tone.

 

“…yeah.” Aoba nodded. “I used to be a really short and whiny kid huh?”

 

The pink haired old woman only chuckled. “You’ve turned into a fine young man.”

 

“All thanks to you.”

 

Tae smiled and this time was the one initiating the embrace.

 

“Happy birthday, Aoba. I’ll always believe in you and your choices. Remember to never give up, always.”

 

“Grandma….”

 

“I will always wish for your happiness.”

 

He could feel a painful tug in his chest along with the warmth of happiness as he tried to choke down a sob. “Yeah…”

 

Aoba released Tae and they smiled at the quiet peaceful evening, until he faintly heard it again.

 

The howl. The wolf’s sad and lonely howl. It  pained Aoba to be able to feel how almost human that voice was.

 

“It’s the howl again…” Aoba approached the window and unconsciously brought his hand to put the curtain away, eyes gazed to the now dark forest that seemed to be forgotten. For some reasons, even though he knew it was not possible, he felt as if he could at least comfort the source of that sad howl just by being there—as if he could tell that they were not alone.

 

As he thought of that, the bitter howl slowed before  finally blending with the silence of the night.

 

Of course there was no way those wolves could hear or feel what Aoba thought, but it  still felt as though Aoba succeeded in comforting them and that thought strangely warmed Aoba.

 

“They really went overboard to make this urban legend story real, didn’t they?” Aoba chuckled as he closed the curtains. “Howl filled with hatred for humans, huh? How’s this kind of sad howl comes even close to that, right Grandma?”

 

Aoba furrowed his brows as he expected some kind of snarky comment as usual from his grandmother. It confused him as silence was his only reply in the room.

 

“Grandma? …!!”

 

He turned his back—only to find his grandmother already lying on the floor, unmoving.

 

No… no…!

 

It was too much to take in–too many emotions competing for his attention. Shock, fear, pain, worry; all were blended into one as he rushed over to his grandmother’s side and checked on her. She was breathing heavily, face flushed red and sweating. Aoba could only shiver in horror as he felt her rising, hot temperature.

 

“Aoba…” She tried but Aoba cut her off, carefully moving her onto his back so he could carry her.

 

Doctor… they needed to see a doctor…

 

“Don’t talk, okay? Just don’t talk! You’ll be okay!” Aoba shouted and he was disappointed for not being able to hide his panic tone in his voice, he kicked the front door open, and flinched as he felt a strong wind hit his body. He cursed inwardly, sensing a storm was to come.

 

Dammit, could this get any worse?! A storm… tonight  of all days…

 

He couldn’t dwell on this too much. He had to get Tae to the medical hut. It was pretty far but Aoba had been working in a junk shop as a delivery boy. This distance was nothing compared to that. Finding his resolve Aoba started to run, fighting against the strong wind, hoping he could at least get into the hut before it rained.

 

Aoba could feel his heart clenching and something burst in his heart. His vision started to  blur, battered by wind and tears. How could he have not realized this sooner? Tae was always a stubborn and strong old woman, but she was also a hard working person. From this morning, she had not stopped cooking and preparing things for Aoba’s birthday.

 

She loved him and cared for him that much… that she pushed her limits even though she was supposed to know her body couldn’t take it. And everything was because it was his birthday. She wanted to make him happy.

 

_My fault… It’s my fault…_

 

Aoba gritted his teeth as he ran. He could feel drizzles of water splashing his face and he cursed, picking up his pace while trying not to let Tae fall from his back.

 

_Happy birthday, Aoba. I’ll always believe in you and your choices. Remember to never give up, always._

_I will always wish for your happiness._

 

No. His happiness was his life with Tae and his friends. Her words ringing in his head and he knew that she was the reason why he could live his life like this.

 

“Don’t worry Grandma…  I won’t give up. Just like what you said…. You’ll be okay.”

 

He reached the hut on time, just as the rain was unleashed from the heavens. Bursting through the doors he screamed at the nearest nurse and begged her to look at Tae. Responding quickly the nurse called a doctor, bringing Tae into an emergency room while they waited.  Aoba's chest heaved, his back hitting and sliding down the wall until he slumped to the ground.

 

He had been running from his house while holding on to Tae’s weight without stopping,  fighting off an oncoming storm as he went. While Tae was not heavy, it was still tiring to carry another's lifeless weight that distance. His legs hurt from the exertion and his body was exhausted. The panic and worries were still clinging to him, and he was sure it would never truly go until he knew Tae was alright.

 

The sound of footsteps broke his reverie and he looked up to see a man, dressed in a white overcoat and a plastic name tag around his neck. It must be the doctor.

 

“How’s Grandma?” Aoba quickly stood up and tried to be calm… to no avail. The doctor’s face looked haggard and Aoba could feel his heartbeat begin to accelerate in his chest. That kind of expression was never good news.

 

“She has a high fever. It seems like she overdid her work and was hit by exhaustion. Normally this would be okay, but she is already an ageing woman.”  The doctor sighed and Aoba bit his lips. He knew it. Tae was working too hard, pushing herself too far.

 

…because it was his birthday…

 

“Will she be okay?” Aoba murmured, and he could even feel something akin to pleading tone in his voice. The doctor hung his head and knotted his eyebrows.

 

“I am so sorry, but I can’t be so sure.”

 

Aoba could feel his shoulders drop in horror and it even hurt to breathe as the voice of the doctor continued to ring in his ears.

 

“Usually it will be okay, but her body is too weak, so it really depends on her strength of will if she can make it through. We’ve run out of the herbs we need to help in stabilizing her body temperature. It's too late to fetch them tonight. We will try in the morning.”

 

Aoba’s hazel eyes flashed as a small ray of hope sprung inside his heart. “I will find them.”

 

At that exclamation, the doctor and the nurse’s eyes went wide in horror and mortification.

 

“No you can’t!! It’s dangerous! There’s a storm outside that shows no sign of stopping until at least  morning! It’s too dangerous going into the forest with this kind of weather.” The nurse quickly explained, and Aoba could feel her concern for him. Normally Aoba would be very thankful for her thoughts, but right now he was too angry and too scared, and he was not unable to think very clearly when his grandmother’s life was at stake.

 

“I don’t care about the storm! I can’t let Grandma suffer like this without doing anything, right?!”

 

“Can you just calm down?” The doctor grabbed Aoba’s shoulder. “You do realize that in this kind of weather, there’s no light to help you to differentiate between regular plants and the herbs we need. It’s already night. It’s dark, it’s raining, and it will be slippery and dangerous to wander around the forest. Not to mention the story about the beast living in there…”

 

The blue haired man flashed an angry glare and pulled his arm free of the doctor's grasp. “I don’t believe in that stupid legend, okay?! I will be fine, so just tell me what herb I have to find and let me go!!”

 

_I won’t give up. Not now… Grandma…_

His hazel eyes were full of absolute resolve. The doctor, seeing this, slumped his shoulders in surrender. He knew he could not stop this boy from going. In defeat he told Aoba the details; the herb’s name, how many they needed and what it looked like.

 

After uttering an apology, Aoba took off and ran to the forest, not caring for the rain or the strong wind that hit his thin body.

 

When he reached the forest, he replayed the information the doctor gave him over in his mind.

 

The forest was dark—really dark. He almost could not see anything here at all. It was also very cold, and the path is very slippery because of the heavy rain. Not to mention, he didn’t bring anything to protect himself, so he was definitely dead meat once he encountered wolves here.

 

_Never go to the forest when night comes._

 

All of those thoughts however were gone in a blink of an eye as he remembered his grandmother’s condition, and he gritted his teeth as he started to run. The doctor had mentioned that the herb was really hard to find, and they could only be found near the fence border lining the ‘beast's' nest. So Aoba ran. Ran deeper into the forest. Ran deeper into a whole new level of fear.

 

He was freezing, his legs numb from the cold. He slipped several times, and he groaned in pain as he felt the blood seeping out of his grazed knees, yet still he tried to search for the herb—with only sheer motivation fuelling his every movement. He cursed because he could not clearly see it beneath the thick darkness,  only imagine what it looked like from the description. Though he searched and searched he could find nothing like it, anywhere, adding to his desperate frustration.

 

The doctor had said it could be found near the perimeter…

 

Then could it be there must be more beyond the warning sign?

 

Aoba swallowed the lump in his throat. He had heard those howls at night alright. He knew that it was dangerous.

 

_Never try to wander into the depths of the lost wood._

 

Cold and injured, bleeding and numb—He needed to get back fast. If he had to be here for another hour, he was certain to lose consciousness, if not worse. He could not return with nothing; he _had_ to get back, and soon. Aoba didn’t care about himself truthfully, but Tae….

 

_She’s a strong woman, she will find a way to hang on until I come back._

 

He tried to comfort himself, then after finding his resolution once more, he tried to walk around the fencing, trying to find a loophole so he could get passed to the inner side of the forest.

 

To the beast’s home.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find an old and rusty part of the fence, destroying it with a small plank of wood.

 

Aoba forced himself in, kneeling down to examine the plants there. The sound of rain was reverberating in his ears and he could feel his lips surrendering to the kiss of the chill air. He could feel the encroaching haze of unconsciousness dancing at the edges of his mind, so he bit his lips until they bled to stay awake. He rubbed his wet hair from his face as it obscured his vision. Even without any light, his eyes were now adjusted to the dark and he could see the form of the plants better.

 

He wondered if he was the first person to pass this barricade since it was made. The path was noticeably filled with more roots and grass. The blue haired man forced his body to move despite the cold, and then the hazel eyes finally found something. That plant… could it be…

 

He was right. Aoba grinned in triumph as he felt the flower petals with his shivering fingertips. This was the herb. He quickly picked some—more than he needed to just in case.

 

His relief was short lived, washed away by immense fear as he heard a growl that was definitely not human.

 

No way. Could it be… the wolves?

 

Thinking it should be enough, Aoba quickly pocketed the herb and ran as quickly as he could back to the barrier. The rain had dulled his senses and he was almost out for good.

 

And now the wolves are coming for him.

 

Yeah, today was definitely not his best birthday.

 

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as fear enveloped his body, interlacing with the frosty storm of the night. He could feel the wolves—or whatever they were—following him… stalking, circling, running to catch him.

 

To kill him.

 

The thought made his body tremble and in that moment he tripped over his own feet. Aoba moaned in pain as he fell to the ground, mud and dirty puddles slashing and staining his already drenched clothes. He gritted his teeth and tried to get up, to run away from the terror that was looming still, somewhere behind him…

 

_Never look back when you feel like you’re being followed._

 

The overwhelming fear managed to make his over pushed body get up and run. It didn’t matter where; he moved blindly in the night in what he could only hope was towards safety. His body hurt like hell, and he was freezing and drenched from head to toe. He could taste blood in his mouth from his fall and his head was throbbing as he tried to grasp onto something, anything. Aoba heard a rustle behind him and he gasped as he slowly turned his face—eyes widening in horror and mortification.

 

When lightning struck, he saw it briefly. A flash, illuminating the terror that lurked in the night.

 

It was not wolf. It was definitely not a wolf.

 

It was bigger than a wolf… with gnawing fangs… and thick fur…

 

“No…” Aoba unconsciously said as a sense of dread washed over him. “No…”

 

_Never go to the forest when night comes. Never try to wander into the depths of the lost wood. Never look back when you feel like you’re being followed._

_There is a dangerous beast that lives in the forest._

 

Hearing a low growl echoing across the dark, Aoba snapped out of his fear, remembering WHY he had come here.

 

_…Remember to never give up, always._

 

Wolf or beast, or  _anything_  it was, it didn’t matter. He had known the risks of coming here. He wouldn’t give up. He would never give up. Screaming out all the air in his lungs to momentarily distract that beast and lurching forward, he ran in a desperate bid towards the barricade—towards his home—towards his waiting grandmother.

 

It was not to be. Suddenly feeling as though he had stepped on air, a moment of weightless overcame him before gravity returned and he started to fall.

 

_Eh?_

_What…_

 

It took him a while before he realized that he was actually falling from a cliff.

 

And the path towards his home was just before his eyes too…

 

Aoba closed his eyes slowly, teeth biting into his lips as he silently cried out.

 

_Am I going to die?_

 

_Not from the urban legend’s beast, but because I am falling from a cliff…_

 

_No, I don’t want to die now… Grandma is waiting…_

 

He reached out a hand, trying to grab on to something, but he could only feel the strong wind and rain rushing passed  his fingertips as fell to his death…

 

Would he die just like this?  All alone in a freezing, cold and stormy night…

 

“Grandma…” Aoba felt a sudden tiredness as he slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the shivery embrace of death to come for him as he fell.

 

…Weirdly and ironically enough though, the last memory he could remember before he fell unconscious was that death felt like a warm embrace of a gentle being, keeping him safe from the harsh reality of the night...

 

__

 

The first thing he felt when he woke up, was warmth.

 

Weird… wasn’t he supposed to be in the depths of the forest, lost to the caress of a frigid tempest?

 

Aoba's eyes blinked open, his head was ringing with pain at the sudden light fulfilling his eyes. When his hazel eyes finally adjusted, he examined his surroundings. He was in a small cabin with the only source of the light was the small fire burning in the hearth.  The cabin seemed like it was in no state for any humans to live in—it was very messy, the walls were littered with cracks , and there was not many furniture you usually found on one’s house. However for some reason—aside from the fact that someone had lit a fire in this cabin—Aoba could tell that someone had been living in this cabin, which didn’t seem like a good place for habitation at all.

 

_Yeah right… if it even was human._

 

Aoba remembered it now. He was being chased until he fell from that cliff. Honestly, although he didn’t want to give up, he had shamefully thought he would definitely die and had abandoned all hopes to still be alive. That’s why the young man was surprised to find himself to be still alive. Aoba could hear the faint sound of strong rain outside, and turned his head towards a broken glass window.

 

The storm was still rampant it seemed.

 

With his condition, and everything that had just happened, it seemed like he could not go home now. Desperation and worry overcame his thought as an image of a certain old woman showed up in the blue haired man’s mind.

 

_Grandma…_

 

Aoba wondered where he was now. The biggest possibility was he was still in the forest, but if it that was the case…

 

Didn’t that mean there was a person who had been living in the forest, despite the dangerous animals and the urban legend that surrounding it?

 

Aoba moved, only to feel a stinging pain in his legs and he cringed. Right, he had fallen over tree roots and tripped over his legs several times. He looked over to check himself, and blushed when he saw the condition he was in.

 

He was naked. Fully naked with only a thick blanket covering over his fair skin.

 

He had been unconscious for quite a long time, so he didn’t know what exactly happened, but the man with the royal blue coloured hair could guess what happened with checking his surroundings. Someone… someone had saved him and brought him to this unused cabin. He could see his drenched clothes hanging on an old chair near the couch he had been sleeping on. His saviour apparently noticed that Aoba was freezing from the storm and had undressed him, ensuring he didn’t get sick, and covered him with a blanket to warm him up.

 

It was kind of strange and embarrassing to think an unknown person undressing him while he was unconscious, but Aoba was grateful for this person to have saved him.

 

Aoba heard something. Outside.  And then he saw it.

 

A shadow of a person.

 

Feeling curious, and also overwhelmed by feelings of gratitude, Aoba tried to stand and approached the room next to his. The rooms’ doors were already broken down, so Aoba could hear the sound of the fire very clearly, as well the rustling of the man. The moment he stood up, electric bolts of pain shot him in his head and in his legs, but after some time, it became bearable and Aoba started walking, bringing the blanket to at least cover himself in some kind of decency.

 

The old floor creaked as Aoba walked and by that, the blue haired man was pretty sure this really was not a normal cabin humans usually would live with. A small, but growing suspicion came to nagging in the back of his head about who his saviour really was. Could it be he had been living in this cabin that’s no longer suitable for humans to live in for a long time?

 

When Aoba peeked into the living room, concealing himself behind the door frame as much as he could, he saw his saviour sitting on the floor across the fireplace, as if trying to warm himself up. He could tell by his back that he was quite a muscular guy with eerily pale skin and dark, spiky hair. And as if to add to his already growing suspicion, this man’s body hair… seemed unnatural.

 

Despite all of that, Aoba approached the man carefully while keeping his distance with the pale brunette. A small grunt of surprise and twitch of his shoulders told Aoba that the man finally realized his presence, and Aoba felt his heartbeat quicken in a mix of fear and excitement.

 

“…Are you the one who saved me?” Aoba started off, slowly. He could tell by the wary sigh that the man heard him, but for some reason the man flinched in something akin to… fear? Aoba stared at his back in confusion as he saw the dark haired man move farther from Aoba, as if trying to avoid him.

 

… He was not going to have any of this. To the other man’s surprise, Aoba took a step closer and approached him, hands tightening on the blanket that had been covering his body.

 

“Don’t be scared.” The blue haired man tries to soften his voice as he came closer carefully, although inwardly he was confused why he had to treat this man like some… some kind of little, scared animal? “I just want to thank you.”

 

To Aoba’s surprise the man growled. It was the kind of growl no human usually would spout on and it gave shivers to Aoba’s body, but he also realized despite the heightening intensity, the taller man refused in any way to show Aoba his face.

 

“… Stay away.” His voice was deep, and Aoba could hear tone of pain beneath that masculine voice.

 

…now this was weird. Why would he have saved him if he was afraid to look at the person he saved on eyes?

 

Feeling his own stubbornness leading him on, Aoba followed his actions through his own instincts as he approached the man even more boldly, and grabbed his shoulder to turn him face to face.

 

—He didn’t expect him to roar angrily and push him onto his back.

 

 

 

 

They fell with a loud thud, and the blanket slipped over a bit, revealing Aoba’s white chest as he stared in shock at the amber eyes that was glaring from above him. If the situation had been different, Aoba would have been embarrassed with the… enthralling position they were in. However the time Aoba took a good look on the man’s face, he could feel shock taking over his embarrassment quite quickly.

 

The source of the light in the cabin was only from the fireplace, making it difficult to see the dark haired man's features. But it was more than enough for Aoba to understand why he had been refusing to show his face… and why Aoba felt the growing fear each time he took a step forward to approach this… this…

 

What  _was_  he actually? He took the form of a human… but he had unnatural body hair from his hands to near his shoulders and his legs were covered in much the same way, that when Aoba looked closer, it was actually _fur_. He also had some of the fur on his face, though not as much as on his body.  He constantly growled and grunted as if he was getting ready to catch his prey, just like an animal would. The slits in his eyes were also more beastly, not the circular pupils of a human. He had really unnatural fangs that were bigger than humans had. He looked like…a....

 

 _…beast_ , a small voice in the back of Aoba’s brain called to him.  _He looks like a beast._

 

_He is the beast that is depicted in the urban legend._

 

This confirmed his suspicion, if the trembling of fear from his body didn’t tell him enough.

 

As if the man—the beast—realized his fear, his expression changed from that look of an angry animal into something akin to shock, before avoiding Aoba’s gaze as his face contorted as though in pain.

 

“…I told you not to get closer,” Aoba could feel his warm breath on his face, and in a momentary of confusion and fear, Aoba could even tell that the amber eyes of the man above him seemed so… so sorrowful. “You humans hate me.”

 

He then sat up, leaving the shorter of the two who was still on floor, paralysed with confusion and dissolving fear swirling in his head. The man proceeded to scoff and showed an expression filled with not only disgust and hatred, but also pain and desolation.

 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you scared?” The pale skinned brunette taunted him, still with the same expression he wore from earlier, and it started to sink in Aoba’s head, the situation he was in—the situation  _they were in_ —as each word of empty threat came out of his lips. “Go on. Scream. Try to hurt me, then run away in fear. Just like they did. Just like everyone did.”

 

Aoba sat up as he looked at the man in front of him—who now already closed his eyes dejectedly, expecting Aoba to do any of what he had just said. And after a while, only the sound of the fireplace could be heard inside of the cabin.

 

Aoba was scared, alright. It was a lie if he said he was not scared at all in this kind of situation, but...

 

But despite it all, the blue haired man could feel his sorrow, and in turn, it also pained him to hear those kind of words from him. He remembered those howls he heard at night at his home sometimes. Those howls which are depicted as howls filled with hatred towards humanity… those howls which sounded so sad and lonely…

 

When Aoba looked at the man in front of him again, he noticed he was trembling. It could not be because of the cold—the fireplace was warming the room up.

 

It was easy to tell though. He was scared. What he was scared of, Aoba didn’t know, but with such a sorrowful expression from his face Aoba felt he understood something. And it also pained him to know it.

 

“No… How could I? How could I run away? You… you saved me.” Aoba softly answered with a melancholic voice, and the pale skinned brunette quickly turned his face back with a surprised look, as if he never heard those words for his life.

 

How long… how long he had been living here, all alone? How long had humans abandoned him in this place?

 

When Aoba first moved to the Old District Village, he was still six. When he first moved there, the rumor of the beast in the forest had already become an urban legend of the village.

 

_Almost two decades… and could even be more…_

 

Thinking of that made Aoba pity the dark haired man and he could feel a painful tug inside of his chest, as he carefully reached his hand towards the man’s pale skinned face.

 

He knew the feeling of being lonely. It felt so painful and sad and Aoba could not stop crying back then after he realized that his parents would not be going  home soon as they bid their farewells. But even so, he had Grandma. Grandma had always filled his loneliness with all her love and care. Not only her… he also had met Koujaku, Clear, Noiz, Mizuki, and Mink. He had met wonderful people in the village to fill his loneliness. But this man… the beast as what they called him…

 

He was alone. He had always been alone.

 

In this forest… in this cabin… with no one there to comfort him when he’s sad… with no one there to show him love…

 

With no one else to fill his void of emptiness he would howl at night… waiting for someone, calling out anyone…

 

It hurt so much that even Aoba held his breath to hold his voice from wavering.

 

When the dark haired man realized Aoba was reaching out his hand, he flinched and growled, amber eyes squinting in a glare. Even though Aoba was scared, his stubbornness won over and he knew that this man had no ill intent, so he leaned in, closing their distance more and more.

 

“Don’t worry… I won’t hurt you.”

 

When the brunette made no move, slowly—carefully—Aoba placed his hand on the taller man’s  furred cheek.

 

It was warm. It was as warm as his grandmother's cheek when he embraced her.

 

…it was warm just like how he touched a human.

 

The taller of the two looked confused and surprised, and by his expression, Aoba could tell he had never felt a humans touch for a long time. It even pained Aoba _ more to think of that, and so he proceeded to stroke his fur, to the other’s surprise.

 

“Thank you… for saving me.” Aoba then said softly, and boldly turned his face to stare right into the man’s eyes, trying to show that his words were sincere, from the bottom of his heart.

 

“…!”

 

When the man felt that hand stroking his fur, he flinched, afraid that somehow, the blue haired man was going to hurt him. But after some time, he felt that feeling disappear, replaced by a new feeling he had almost forgotten. A new feeling other than sadness, pain, and misery.

 

Wasn’t this what those humans called by ‘happiness’?

 

It felt so warm. It felt so suffocating.

 

It felt like he was going to  _cry_.

 

It was the first time he felt the warmth of a human against his skin.

 

It was the first time someone welcomed him not as a  _beast_ , but as a  _person_.

 

By his pained, surprised expression, Aoba could tell the man with this beast appearance like had never even heard ‘thank you’ before. So he continued to stroke his fur to comfort him, trying to fill the gap of loneliness he had been forced to face for those years of being alone.

 

Aoba let out a surprised yell when suddenly the man beast in front of him pulled him into a tight embrace, as if trying to suck in the warmth of Aoba’s body. To convey his happiness and his gratitude. To feel more. His expression looked like he was in pain, but Aoba could feel his heart beating in sync with his own, and he could understand how touched, how relieved, how happy this man was.

 

He let out a laugh as the spark of fear that came when the man-beast launched at him dissolved into a warm, sincere gladness. He might have beastly features, but rather than a scary beast the urban legend depicted him as, he looked more like a big puppy.

 

“What’s your name?” Aoba asked as he felt said big puppy nuzzle his cheek to his bare shoulder—it was a bit embarrassing and ticklish at the same time. “Do you have one…?”

 

“Ren.” The brunette breathed with his deep voice, this time with a relieved tone.

 

“Ren…” Aoba tasted the name in with his lips, and smiled as he patted Ren’s hair—feeling the soft dark blue locks with his fingertips. “It’s a really good name.”

 

He felt Ren shifted, and nudged Aoba with his nose, before proceeding to lick him, to Aoba’s surprise.

 

…what, he really WAS just like a big puppy with human form.

 

“What, me?”  Aoba chuckled at the animalistic, yet playful gesture from the taller man. To return the affection, he caught Ren’s face with his both of hands—no longer have any trace of fear left—and brings their foreheads closer until they bumped. “I am Aoba.”

 

“Aoba,” Ren tried the name. It felt foreign to let out another name rolled out of his tongue after living for years without having anyone to talk to. Aoba smiled proudly at his effort before went full out grinning.

 

“That’s right! I am Aoba. Nice to meet you, Ren.”

 

Ren stared at Aoba for a long time, before slowly—to Aoba’s own surprise—let his lips tugged upwards in a smile.

 

“Nice meeting you… Aoba.”

 

 _Wow_. Aoba could feel himself blush for a bit.

 

It was the first time Aoba saw Ren smile since he was saved by him.

 

To the blue haired man’s amazement… He looked so beautiful when he smiled.

 

_Never go to the forest when night comes. Never try to wander into the depth of the lost wood. Never look back when you feel like you’re being followed._

_There is a dangerous beast that lives in the forest._

 

It was the urban legend Aoba had learned when he was still a kid, and never believed in until now.

 

In this cold, stormy night, for the first time, he encountered the dangerous beast of the forest.

 

…or rather if he could personally say, a lonely big puppy with a beautiful smile.

 

What he didn’t know yet was that, his normal, happy days he had been living were going to change because of this fateful meeting.

 

_Chapter 1: Boy meets Beast. END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The herb plant Aoba has to search in order to save Tae is blue rosemary flower if anyone is wondering. The meaning of the flower also have meanings that will (probably) be revealed in later chapters.
> 
> Also, I will probably draw some scenes for later chapters, depending of the readers' response. Please tell me if you want me to do some illustrations for later chapters^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Art (c) Nitro+ CHiRAL, edited by me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thank you for ruffruffren for betaing this chapter. This fic is dedicated for you <3

Now that he thought about it, he actually had experienced the warmth of humans once. It was a very long time ago, so much so he had almost erased it completely from his memories.

 

He remembered the time he was still 'human'.

 

He remembered he was trying to run away from something.

 

What was it that he ran away from?

 

...He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything.

 

The very first thing from his life that he could remember was... That he had ended up on a beach.

 

A couple of travelers had found him on the beach near church there. They had asked him his name.

 

...He couldn't remember.

 

So they named him.

 

'Ren'.

 

It was his new name. His new life. His new identity.

 

They had said something about wanting to bring him home, but couldn't because they were in a rush. So they brought him to the nearest village, asking someone to take care of him. They agreed, so after staying with him for a few days, the travelers said their fairwells to him.

 

They had taught him many things in those few days. They had taught him how to speak. They had taught him how to socialize with other people.

 

They had taught him how to be a 'person'.

 

They embraced him before they continued their journey. They had kissed him.

 

'It's a form of affection,' One of the travelers had said.

 

It felt warm. It felt good. It felt nice.

 

He thought, 'this is what happiness feels like.'

 

...But then something happened.

 

Not long after the couple of travelers left him in the village, out of nowhere... His body grew fur. It grew on his arms, on his legs. The slits of his eyes shrinked, that it looked like animal's eyes rather than that of a human's. His teeth also looked bigger than what a normal child his age should have, taking on the appearance of fangs.

 

That was when the villager's attitudes changed drastically. The once warm smiles in his eyes had turned into fierce glowers of anger. The once kindness and love he was given had turned into hatred and hostility.

 

'Monster!' They jeered at him.

 

'Beast!' They snarled at him. 

 

'Go away from here!' They said as they threw stones at him, chasing him out until he was gone from the village.

 

It hurt.

 

Not only physically, but also mentally.

 

It was the first time he remembered that he cried. He was taught that droppings of water from the eyes were called ‘tears’, but he had no idea why it felt really painful to shed those hot, salty droplets. He wondered for the first time, what this emotion was called—what this emotion meant for humans.

 

He ran and ran, trying to find that warmth--that form of affection he once had. He tried to survive on his own, even though he was a mere child in the middle of world's cruelty. 

 

He ran from a village to village, from one town to another. No one had yet to accept him. He hadn't given up, though. He kept on running, he kept on searching.

 

He ran until he found a forest. He continued to run still, trying to find another human.

 

'They will understand', he thought. 'They will try to understand.'

 

He was wrong. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 

It was worse than what the last village did to him. They had not only called him names, they had not only thrown stones. They had also tried to kill him. He ran back to the forest, and there they made a cage for him; the tall, twisting trees would become his cage to shelter the outside world from him.

 

 _There is a beast living in the forest_ , they began to chant.

 

_He hates humans more than anything, and he is not afraid to show his hatred, howling every single night._

 

Then they made a story of him. A story of a beast that fed on humans. A story of a beast that hated humans.

 

He couldn't believe it. They caged him and made a line between him and them, as if he was different...

 

... As if he was a dangerous animal.

 

All he wanted was their understanding and yet they didn't even give him the chance to explain.

 

He had been angry. He had cried himself dry.

 

It was then when he started to despise humans.

 

He hated them. He hated them who locked him in to strangeness.

 

If 'beast' was what they wanted to call him, then let him become the 'beast'.

 

He would mirror their hatred, like for like, and despise them the same way they despised him. It was the only thing he could do as a form of revenge.

 

But it didn't feel good at all.

 

He felt devastated. He felt anguish, sorrow and pain.

 

Why? He had asked. Even though he was rejected by them, why did it not feel good to hurt them back? They had tried to kill him, so why could he not shake off these emotions? Why didn't he want to?

 

...No. He knew exactly why.

 

_Because I still have hope._

 

_I still have hope that one day... They will understand._

 

_I still have hope that one day... They will come for me. They will apologize. They_ _will wrap their arms around me_ _. They will kiss me._

 

_I still have hope that one day... A person will once again give me that form of affection._

 

_So I will wait. I will wait and wait and wait and wait._

 

_That person is running to me. He is trying to reach me as fast as he can._

 

_That's why... I will wait._

 

_Until that time comes... I will wait._

 

_Until I can give that person my form of affection back..._

 

_I will keep on waiting._

 

\--

 

"...Ren..."

 

Aoba stared at the pale brunette in front of him, shock and sadness reflected in his honey colored eyes. Ren didn't say anything more, and the only thing that filled the silence was the sound of the fireplace in the cabin. 

 

When he asked Ren to tell the story of his past, he had already expected it wouldn't be happy and all flowery, but still...

 

That was too harsh and too cruel.

 

Aoba didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say.

 

What if he ended up hurting Ren more with his careless, clumsy words?

 

No actually, Ren must be feeling the pain of his past to even be telling Aoba all of this. Aoba cursed himself. Could he be more dense? He was the one who forced Ren to remember all of those painful things...

 

He peeked to see Ren's expression, and he quickly tore his gaze in embarrassment when he realized Ren had actually been staring at him.

 

"I... I am sorry," The blue haired man muttered slowly—sighing as he understood he should be the one who broke the silence. He felt guilty as hell, but knowing how long Ren had been deprived of human interaction, Aoba had no choice but to start the conversation himself. "I shouldn't have asked."

 

Ren—on the other hand—looked confused.

 

"Why?" The taller of the two furrowed his brows as he inclined his head slightly. The gesture was so innocent and cute that Aoba couldn't help but smile a bit.

 

"Well... It must be hurting right? Telling me all those painful experiences, reliving them all over again... I am sure it's not something you want to remember."

 

"It's nothing, really." Ren shook his head as he carefully—as if he was afraid to hurt him—touched Aoba's shoulder. When Aoba brought his gaze back to him, Ren gave him a warm smile. "After all, my wish did come true. It was proof that my waiting is not senseless after all." 

 

Hearing him saying that with such a happy expression made Aoba's heart skip a beat. He couldn't help it; Ren was nothing like the beast he imagined. He was like a newbornbaby that didn't understand a thing—so innocent and kind of naïve. A glance to his face was enough to know he was sincerely and honestly happy from the bottom of his heart.

 

...Well Ren was kind of scary when they first encountered each other in the forest... But when Aoba remembered that Ren had been caged, all alone and suffering the hurtcaused by the villagers, it was not hard to figure Ren had acted out of self defense.

 

And moreso... Ren was the one who saved Aoba after all.

 

As Aoba remembered that and the condition he was in when he woke up, he felt his cheeks warm as embarrassment sunk into his head.

 

"Ah, Ren... Were you the one who undressed me when I was still unconscious?"

 

The brunette blinked his amber eyes before he nodded with a straight face. "Yes. Your body was freezing, and you were so pale, I had to quickly remove your clothes and warm you up with the only blanket I have."

 

"Ah... I-I see... Thank you." Aoba stuttered as his cheeks reddened even further with shame. What was he thinking? Of course Ren wouldn't understand the embarrassment of being nude in front of others—he had been living alone for years. Aoba bit his lips as he hung his head, knowing he had been foolishly worrying over nothing. Even if he was naked and Ren was staring at him, he knew Ren wouldn't feel uncomfortable with all those things.

 

Still, it was not so easy to get rid of his own embarrassment and to act normal, knowing he was totally naked with only a blanket covering him. Not to mention, someone kept staring at him with such piercing eyes...

 

Ren furrowed his brows and a guilty look was visible in his amber eyes.

 

"Aoba... Did I do something wrong?"

 

"Eh?? No no no it's not like that!!" Aoba quickly replied, cheeks red, obviously taken aback with Ren's response. "I mean, people aren't usually not comfortable being naked, so it's kinda embarrassing and all but... But you did it to save me so I really am grateful to you for that!!"

 

"I see..." Ren seemed relieved at Aoba's flustered response. "My apologies. I didn't know about humans cultures and antics that much."

 

Figures, Aoba thought tiredly.

 

But now that he thought about it... Ren seemed to know things about human's condition more than he thought despite being alone in forest for so long.

 

"Did you know about it from experience? You know, the thing about undressing me and keeping my freezing body warm with blanket..." The man with royal blue hair asked again. Ren nodded.

 

"I have suffered storms like this few times." Ren moved his gaze toward the window, pointing at the storm that was still rampant, much to Aoba's dismay. He was so worried about Tae's condition, but he hid it behind a mask, not wanting to let Ren notice. "It was really hard at first and I didn't know what to do, but after several times I just follow what my physical needs tell me to survive."

 

Aoba's eyes widened, clearly amazed. Ren's instincts were clearly stronger than that of what a normal human usually had.

 

Of course… Aoba thought bitterly. He had been forced to live like an animal for years, after all.

 

"And this cabin..." Aoba looked at his surroundings, pointing out the broken glass and cracks in the wall with his eyes."Have you been living in a place like this long?"

 

Again, Ren nodded.

 

"It was a miracle I found this place in the middle of the forest. It has been my shelter for some time from the upcoming storms." The dark haired man let out a little chuckle. "Of course, it's far worse than what the humans probably have. The condition is really bad compared to the hut I used to live in the village back then..." His lips tightening was visible for a moment when he said that, but before Aoba could say anything, the pain that flashed in his expression disappeared. "...but still, it's more than I need to keep living, so I am still grateful."

 

"I see..." Aoba felt the weight on his chest dissolving into a small tired sigh. "You really have gone through a lot, huh, Ren?"

 

The brunette only smiled sadly. Before Aoba realized it, he felt a furry arm creeping behind his back and gasped when once again Ren pulled him into an embrace. He flushed as he felt the warmth of his Ren's bare chest againts his own skin.

 

"...!! R-Ren...!"

 

"I am sorry, Aoba." It felt ticklish when he breathed his deep voice againts Aoba's neck, and Aoba could have sworn his heart was stopped for a moment there. "But to be able to feel this warmth again... To be able to feel your warmth...I... I feel so happy."

 

"..."

 

Dear lord. What had he gotten himself into??

 

Aoba could feel his head spinning and hear his heartbeat speed up--embarrassment and awkwardness sinking into his body.

 

It was really strange. It felt too close—too weird, too intimate to do this with someone you just met. Not to mention they are pressing against each other's skin here!! He could smell his warm, wild scent from being so close. A-and he could hear Ren's voice so close to his ear... And his warm breath in his neck...

 

His body shivered in a new sensation he had never felt. He felt strange... He felt... so weak in his embrace.

 

It wasn't like he had never thought of doing things like this, whether it would be with a guy or girl, but to think he would have gotten himself in this situation with the 'beast' of the urban legend he had only just met...

 

Of course Aoba knew Ren was not a normal person. He probably didn't understand how awfully intimate this act was.

 

But he looked so happy. He looked so honestly and sincerely happy that Aoba couldn't bear to stop him.

 

He had been all alone for almost 20 years or maybe even more... to finally be able to talk again with another person... To feel a person's warmth and acceptance after so long... It must feel like a miracle for Ren.

 

_Still... I don't think my heart can take this..._

 

"...Aoba..."

 

Not good. Not good not good not good. Why did he have to call him with such low, feverish voice? Ren was so close. Too close. Aoba could feel his face heat up in embarrassment as Ren's gaze pierced into him.

 

This was really awkward. He had to do something—or say something—anything will do!

 

"R-Ren..." Aoba shifted, and thank God Ren finally released him. "Do you know when probably the storm will end?"

 

"It should end in an hour or more. The rain is not as strong as before." The man with amber eyes answered, frowning a bit as he did so. "Are you going back soon?"

 

There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, Aoba realized much to his dismay. 

 

"I have to go back soon," The blue haired man admitted regretfully. He had to go back for her. He had been unconscious for God knows how long, and he was also trapped because of the storm.

 

There was someone who was also waiting for him after all.

 

"My grandma is sick," Aoba continued. "I came here to search for herbs that's needed for her treatment."

 

This time, it was Ren who looked surprised.

 

"In such weather?" He asked with something akin amazement and surprise in his voice.

 

Aoba could feel embarrassment creeping up to his face once more. He could feel even Ren who had been living all alone without any other people's presence found his act to be quite outrageous.

 

"W-well, the doctor said they didn't dare to fetch the herbs in this kind of storm, but my grandma's life is at stake here!! I can't just stay silent and do nothing, right?"

 

"That was really reckless of you."

 

Geh...!

 

Damn, his honest words hurt a lot more than Aoba thought. Especially because it came from the 'beast' that was depicted from the urban legend himself.

 

 

Ren was probably right though. Now that he thought about it, he felt much calmer than he was before, despite the worry for his grandmother that was still growing in his heart. The panic made it so that he couldn’t really think with a cool head, and as a result he had made some stupid decisions; running blindly into a dangerous forest in the middle of storm, not thinking about the dangers...

 

If Tae was here, she would definitely have smacked him and yelled at him for being such an idiot.

 

 

How ironic and embarrassing, to be reminded about that from the beast itself…

 

 

"I don't want to hear that from someone who saved a person that might try to hurt him," Aoba pouted, trying to hide his embarrassment in a retort. "For someone who hates humans for so long, you took care of me quite well."

 

Ren let out a small chuckle when Aoba waved the blanket childishly to emphasize his words.

 

"I can't let you die," Ren muttered softly, and Aoba turned his gaze back to Ren when he realized his seriousness. "You were different from the other people that encountered me."

 

"Different?" The man with the blanket looked a bit confused. As far as he remembered, he was as scared as any other   told the urban legend in his village when he encountered Ren.

 

A pang of guilt rose in his heart, thinking of how Ren felt when he saw him like that.

 

"How so?" Aoba's hazel eyes softened as he muttered that slowly.

 

The man with the beastly features furrowed his eyes a bit, as if he was thinking of something hard.

 

"...you are the first person that gets inside the perimeter. The other people that came to the forest already ran to their homes when night gets dark."

 

"That's just because they believe in the urban legend. I didn't believe in it, and I am quite a stubborn person," Aoba laughed half heartedly, feeling ashamed to honestly say his feelings. "... I was as scared as they were when I met you."

 

"...and yet you still came here, breaking inside the perimeter in the middle of a storm?"

 

"..." Aoba felt his eye twitch half in annoyance and half in embarrassment from Ren's judging tone.

 

He had a point.

 

"No one had done that, you know?" Ren smiled softly. "In the amount of time I've been caged here, no one had dared to fight their fear and break into this perimeter for the sake of saving someone's life."

 

Aoba felt some sort of embarrassment as well happiness swelling inside him. Ren shifted and gave Aoba some space, and the man with azure locks stood up, bringing the blanket with him to hide him in some decency as he made his way to the room where his clothes were drying, intending to wear them. They were dirty and still quite wet, but it’s far better than before.

 

Faintly, Aoba heard Ren’s voice behind the door of his room.

 

"... Do you believe in the urban legend now?"

 

Aoba stopped his movement, actually surprised that the man with the beastly features was asking him a sensitive topic that he had been trying to avoid for his sake. Letting out a little chuckle, Aoba told him his answer.

 

“… Still no. All I believe in is your presence, Ren.”

 

Aoba didn’t have to see Ren’s expression behind the door to know how satisfied Ren was, just by hearing his grunt. The sounds of rain had ceased for some time and Aoba realized it then that it was finally the time for him to go home… to go back to Tae’s side.

 

He put his hands in the dirty pockets of his pants, and let out a relieved sigh when his fingers found the tickling sensation of the herb’s roots _. They_ _are_ _still_ _t_ _here, thank God_ , he silently whispered.

 

Finally fully clothed, Aoba opened the door and Ren was there, looking at him with a hurt expression. Aoba felt his pain; it was hard for him to leave Ren, too, but he had to go back for Tae. He needed to know Tae’s condition. He needed…

 

Oh God, the headaches were coming back.

 

He needed to calm down, somehow.

 

“Aoba, are you okay?” Ren must have seen his pained expression, and Aoba had to force a smile to convince him he was fine. “It’s okay… I can still move, see?”

 

Ren stayed silent and even if he didn’t believe Aoba, Aoba was glad he didn’t say anything. Aoba moved to the front door and opened it, and he could feel the instant coldness of the wind rushing over his skin.

 

It was still dark, but it was clear enough for his hazel eyes to adjust io his surroundings. Probably around 5 in the morning, Aoba deduced. He looked back one more time, and forced another smile.

 

“Thank you, Ren. I really appreciate what you did to me,” Aoba said sincerely, and Ren’s lips tightened. “I have to go back now, my grandma is waiting.”

 

Ren seemed like he wanted to say something, but he furrowed his eyebrows before he smiled.

 

“It is I who is the one who is supposed to thank you. You gave me a chance to be a human once again.”

 

Ren fidgeted a bit, and while Aoba was dying to come home, filled with worry and urgent need to see Tae, he felt like he had to hear what Ren wanted to say. And like what Aoba thought, Ren seemed to find his resolve and looked straight at Aoba’s eyes with his amber ones—determination flaming inside.

 

“Will you,” He licked his lips once, or twice. “Will you come back again?”

 

Aoba blinked. Once, then twice.

 

Then burst out laughing, to Ren’s confusion.

 

“Aoba?”

 

“No… I am sorry, you’re just so hopelessly straightforward and innocent… I…” Aoba wiped his eyes, and feeling a little bad to see Ren’s pouting face. Damn, looking at him like that made the bubbles of laughter he had been holding threaten to escape again. Screw beast… he was just a little puppy trapped on a some kind of human body. Probably.

 

Aoba took a step closer to Ren, amused with the taller man’s puzzlement. He knew he shouldn’t laugh. Of course Ren who had been all alone for years would be scared of being left alone again. He brought his hand to stroke Ren’s cheek, and then he grinned widely.

 

“I will visit you again later. Everyday, I promise.”

 

It was an oath not only to Ren, but also to himself.

 

Ren looked surprised, but Aoba decided that the relieved, happy smile that slowly spread on his face worthed it.

 

“You promised.” He pressed, as if he wanted to make sure—as if he wanted to confirm the promise to make it become a reality. To make his suffering and loneliness finally come to an end and to change into a warm happy life of a normal human, the one he was supposed to have all those years ago. “You promised.”

 

The urge need in the man beast’s voice made Aoba’s heart tingled with excitement.

 

“Yeah,” Aoba nodded, the smile on his face was full of resolution and confidence. “Yeah, I promise.”

 

Ren looked so relieved and happy that it literally hurt Aoba to behold. He never saw someone look so… so joyous and blessed just by a chance to meet with him again. Knowing how sad and miserable his past was, it made Aoba want to make him smile even more.

 

_He is not a beast._

_There’s no way a beast can smile as beautiful as that._

 

Aoba was too distracted with his own thought, that he didn’t realize Ren’s face was so close to his until he felt the looming shadow on his face. He turned his face in confusion as Ren nudged his nose to Aoba’s. Then, Aoba felt a sudden warm wetness against his lips.

 

Wait, did he just _lick_ —?

 

Aoba had yet to finish his thought when Ren leaned in to kiss him.

 

It was too short to be called a kiss, actually, but for Aoba, the shock and surprise that dawned over him from that innocent brush was more than enough to send shiver down his spine followed by emotional turmoil all over his body. If he had been thinking about something, it all turned into a blank sheet of shock as he stared at Ren—eyes wide and face red out of embarrassment and bewilderment. Ren took a step back—a wide grin plastered on his handsome face.

 

“W…” The man with azure locks tried to say something, but apparently his body was still in shock, the delay compared to what his head wanted it to move. “Wha—“

 

“It’s a form of affection,” Ren muttered with a soft voice—his voice was deep and his breath was warm against Aoba’s skin—or was it his body temperature increasing against his knowing?

 

“You promised.” The pale brunette pressed again, a warm smile forming in his pale face. “I’ll see you again.”

 

Ren grinned so happily that for the first time after all these years of loneliness, he was able to show his affection to another human being. For Ren, who had been all alone waiting for ages, meeting Aoba who had treated him like another human being must be some kind of miracle, that he would treasure him as a form of gratefulness.

 

Aoba knew that—of course he knew that Ren didn’t mean anything bad with that, that he was some kind innocent puppy unknowing and clueless about the world and say, the things he did, and he should definitely say something back to Ren, but still…!!

 

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Ren looked so innocently confused, and Aoba almost feel frustrated with the unfairness that it was only him to feel so flustered and embarrassment over all of this.

 

“I—I have to go back now!!” was all he could sputter in embarrassment as he ran from the old cabin not-so-gracefully way, blushing furiously as he tried to find his way back to his home. Ren stared at Aoba’s running back until the shorter man couldn’t be seen anymore, before his amber eyes fluttered, lips curled in a warm smile.

 

His lonely years of waiting had not been a waste. He felt like the entire situation was just a dream, and he had to pinch himself several times to make sure that no, it wasn’t a dream. It was a reality.

 

Aoba was real… along with the warmth of the contentment that blossomed in his heart.

 

“Aoba,” He muttered again, feeling the name roll from his tongue once again. It felt weirdly exhilarating for him to be able to speak again, to use the human language he had thought he had forgotten, and to call another’s name again after years of howling and growling in animal speech.

 

After so long…

 

He felt ‘happiness’.

 

“Aoba… Aoba…”

 

Closing his eyes, the pale skinned brunette smiled.

 

“…Aoba.”

 

_Chapter 2: His Form of Affection. END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and critiques are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long hiatus! Please enjoy this chapter as well.  
> Again thank you for ruffruffren to beta this work, this work will never be able to be finished without you! <3

When Aoba got back in the morning, the doctor and the nurse were frankly amazed by his appearance. The storm was quite bad and while it probably was kind of impolite, they had almost thought Aoba was a goner by the time morning came.

 

Aoba couldn't deny thinking the same way himself. After all, looking at the weather and the forest's condition, he could really have died, lost to the cruelty of the tempest.

 

_If it wasn't for him..._

 

After relinquishing the herbs, the doctor and nurse promptly scolded Aoba, telling him how reckless he was for running just like that in the middle of the storm to the forest. While they were angry, Aoba could feel their worry and he felt ashamed for losing his cool and doing idiotic things, not thinking about the people around him that could have been worried about him. He muttered a low apology, bowing his head to show his sincerity. The doctor and the nurse felt bad and finally after telling Aoba not to do it again, they revealed Tae's condition.

 

And just like Aoba had prayed, Tae made it through the night.

 

"She's a strong woman," the nurse continued with a relieved smile as she mixed the herbs with some kind of medicine liquid. "It's like old age doesn't mean anything for her."

 

"She is still in a dangerous condition, but she's passed the critical phase, and with the herbs you brought she should be OK in a few days." The doctor added, before turning his gaze to Aoba, who still looked too shocked to even digest the words he had just heard. "You have a one hell of a grandmother."

 

That was all it took for Aoba to burst out crying.

 

It was shameful, really, for 23 year old man to bawl like a baby. He already knew that Tae would be alright, but to hear a confirmation from the doctor himself released a painful weight of worry and fear that had been latching unto him and  he couldn't help it—he was so glad that no, Tae was not going to die, and yes,  Tae was going to be alright.

 

Tae was a regular here for various check ups, so it's easier for them to monitor her condition since they already have the data of her health progress. After thanking them, Aoba left the medical hut, preparing to go home and have some rest. When the doctor asked Aoba if he wanted treatment for his injuries, Aoba blinked. He looked at the state he was in, and then he looked at the doctor again, still with his dumfounded expression. Then it clicked on him that he also had wounds from his little adventure last night that he had forgotten because of his deep concern for Tae.

 

While the doctor had offered his treatment for free and Aoba was grateful for that, he was too tired and told the doctor he was going to treat them himself.

 

After everything he had experienced, he felt tiredness and the pain of injuries came for him, replacing the concern and the worry he had for his grandmother—or maybe he had been feeling them since before, but he was too panicked with Tae’s condition that he didn’t realize them. It was slightly relieving though, knowing that this pain for saving Tae’s life was not fruitless at all.

 

He was about to make his way to his home before he heard a familiar low, rough voice.

 

"Oi."

 

He froze when he realized who was the owner of that voice.

 

"...Mink?"

 

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" The crafter and also the guardian of the village asked, eyes furrowed in suspicion, glaring as Aoba fidgeted in his place, totally realising the not-so-decent appearance he was in. He laughed half heartedly.

 

"I was... Jogging?"

 

"Hn, with dirty half dried clothes and mud all over your body?"

 

"..."

 

Eyes red after crying, clothes dirty with mud and blood and bruises all over his body—the blue haired man sighed as he realized he was caught wet on the spot and he wouldn't be able to run and avoid the topic.

 

He had forgotten that Mink always got up early to work. Aoba cursed inwardly when Mink's tall figure hovered above him with a not so convinced expression.

 

He let out a gasp when Mink's arm caught his, and half dragged him to... wait, where were they going?

 

"O, oi, Mink! Release me! Where are we going?!" The shorter man protested, confused by the the sudden act.

 

"Just shut up." The man grunted in reply.

 

They kept walking until Aoba saw an exotic big wood house which seemed to be a little too big for someone to live alone—some of the pillars and the windows were decorated with simple, but standing out aborigine accessories that oddly suited Mink. He flinched a bit when Mink opened the door for him, and the blue haired man reluctantly went inside. The warmth quickly enveloped him, chasing away the cold air of the morning and he could smell the subtle scent of... cinnamon? It was somehow familiar.

 

This must be Mink's home.

 

He stood in awe, surprised with so many books and some craftsmanship that appeared rough and yet beautifully done, and Aoba wondered briefly if Mink made them himself. It was slightly odd yet kind of sweet that a rough, quiet person like Mink was the type of person that liked to make beautiful, small decorations and read books. He was also surprised to find Mink was taking care of a pet, staring at a pink cockatoo caged near the fireplace. The man with azure locks was still standing until Mink looked at him with a weird look.

 

"What are you doing just standing there? Sit down."

 

Aoba felt really awkward, and he sat down as he watched Mink, who was rummaging around looking for something out of his desk and coming back and forth from one room to another. He did not think of Mink as a bad guy, though Mink did seem like a really cold, distant person, but this was the first time Mink was attempting to reach him first and not to mention bringing him to his house. Aoba couldn't really predict what Mink was going to do, and that made him uncomfortable.

 

All of his worries though, were gone instantly when he saw Mink walk back to him with a first aid kit in one of his hands, a warm wet towel in the other. He threw the wet towel at Aoba, much to Aoba's surprise.

 

"Clean yourself with that," was all that he said.

 

Aoba blinked several times before the words completely sank into his head.

 

Ah.

 

He really was soft natured inside.

 

The blue haired man couldn't help but to stifle a chuckle and Mink stared at him with half annoyed, half confused look.

 

"What is it?" His tone was gruff, and his expression was hard, but he didn't fool Aoba. The younger man smiled as he looked at the older man.

 

"No... It's just that you are actually really nice."

 

Mink grunted, and probably muttered something along the lines of "brat" as he prepared the alcohol and some cotton to start treating Aoba's injuries. The man with azure locks pouted, but before he could protest, Mink cut him off first.

 

"What were you doing?"

 

Aoba froze, clearly not expecting the sudden question.

 

"What do you mean...?" He tried to dodge the topic, biting his lips when he felt the bigger man's eyes narrowing on him.

 

"Don't play dumb. I saw you walk out of the medical hut. Your clothes are still wet and dirty, and your injuries might have dried, but they definitely are still new.” Mink didn’t waste his time explaining Aoba’s obvious situation, much to the shorter man’s dismay. The man with dreadlock hair said with a really flat tone and expression as he kept his gaze straight on the first injuries on Aoba’s legs.

 

“...You also smell... kinda weird.”

 

Aoba felt his eyebrows twitch; his cheeks were flushing aflame in embarrassment and annoyance.

 

“Of course I smell, you took me before I could take a bath!”

 

“It’s not that, your scent is like...” Mink furrowed his eyebrows a bit before he sighed. “ Never mind. What were you doing when the storm was still on rampant?"

 

As expected from Mink, he was straightforward and right to the point. Aoba bit his lips, feeling the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

 

For awhile, it was only silence surrounding them as the older man with dreadlocks kept treating his injuries carefully. Aoba was feeling really awkward with the whole situation, not sure if he really should tell Mink about everything he... had experienced.

 

While he was still on a dilemma, Mink cut the silence.

 

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," He said, eyes never leaving Aoba's injuries. "However if you keep that selfless attitude of yours, you will end up being the most selfish person and burdening other people."

 

"That's...!"

 

There was a brief anger at Mink's words, and Aoba wanted to say something in retort of his harsh words, not understanding what Mink really meant until he realized Mink won't really say something out of spite if he was willing to go all the way just to treat his injuries.

 

But he didn't understand. Sure, Aoba was not the brightest person in the village, but did selfishness have anything to do with what he did? As far as he could remember, the reason why he went to the forest was all for Tae's sake—it was not like he was dragging other people to—

 

Ah.

 

A feeling of shame and regret swelled from inside him when he realized what the true meaning of Mink's words was.

 

"Could it be that... You're worried about me?"

 

"..."

 

Mink didn't answer. He didn't need to.

 

Aoba should have known.

 

"The people around here believed in the urban legend," Mink said again before he sighed. Aoba winced a bit when the alcohol stings his injuries on the leg. "While we never see the said beast, it is still true that the forest is dangerous. There was also the storm yesterday..."

 

When Mink finished treating Aoba's injuries on his left leg, Mink brought his stern gaze to Aoba, golden eyes piercing through hazel ones.

 

"You could have been in danger."

 

Aoba couldn't say anything at that. Mink was right and even if Aoba tried to explain his actions, it didn't change the fact that he just acted on impulse without thinking about himself—without thinking about people around himself.

 

Aoba's head fell once again, feeling the shame and guilt filling his mind.

 

"I am sorry," he weakly said. He hated how small and pathetic his voice was, like a child fearing his parents' punishment. Mink stared at him before he let out a small sigh. He brought his hand to pat Aoba's hair once, to the younger man's surprise.

 

It felt weird to be treated like a child but the gesture was strangely comforting and Aoba couldn't help but to feel a bit grateful. 

 

Mink was rough and straightforward, yet he did care for Aoba in his own way. He had been worried for him, and while Aoba felt guilty, he also felt happy.

 

Probably... Probably it was okay to tell Mink a bit. He didn't have to tell him about Ren—he doubted Mink would believe him too—but at least Mink deserved some answers. He didn't want to sound so dependant, but...

 

"Grandma..." Aoba started, and he could feel the taller man's gaze shifting to him. "She fell over yesterday. I panicked and brought her to the medical hut. But they ran out of herbs, so..."

 

"I see." Mink grunted. "So you recklessly went to the forest in the middle of the storm without thinking and that's where these injuries came from."

 

"...you could have said it with nicer words."

 

"...heh."

 

Aoba pouted, feeling irritated with Mink's smirk. Really, must everyone treat him like a kid? He was already like, 23! Well, he only just turned 23 yesterday, but—

 

Oh, speaking of which...

 

"Thank you for your gift, yesterday," Aoba added, remembering Mink did go as far to give him a present. While Mink didn't come and congratulate him straight on, it didn't change the fact that the man remembered his birthday, and truthfully, Aoba was surprised Mink gave him a present. "I am sorry, I haven't opened the presents yet, so I still don't know what you gave me, but I am grateful."

 

Mink just grunted. Inwardly, Aoba thought of it as Mink's way of saying 'your welcome' and he smiled faintly.

 

Until his injuries were all treated, they fell into a comfortable silence. After Aoba cleaned himself off, he thanked Mink once again before he went home.

 

Firstly he needed to rest.

 

Secondly he probably needed to bring Ren some food and clothes later. And as for the third...

 

... he would try not to think about the lingering warmth of the stolen kiss upon his lips.

 

__

 

The forest really was scary in the night.

 

Aoba walked carefully, feeling chilled by the freezing wind of the night. During the day, this forest was really warm and sometimes even bordering on hot but when the night came the temperature decreased drastically, turning the warmth into a stinging coldness. He felt his body shivering not only because of the cold, but also because of the fear as he stood right in front of the old, rusty cage where the supposed beast of the urban legend lurked.

 

Now that he knew the truth behind the beast, of course it was not any matter to him anymore—what Aoba was scared of was how eerie the silent night enveloped him, disrupting his sight of his surroundings. He was never really fond of going into the forest during the day (not that he had ever gone there until yesterday), and going to the forest at night was not really helping his case here. He guessed he could go into the forest when the sun was still there, but he didn’t want any of his friends to catch him and question him. If he could, he wanted to keep Ren’s presence a secret still. It would be hard and too risky to explain to them about the beast’s real self. At the worst, Ren’s life would be in danger and Aoba wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

 

He couldn’t keep going only at nights though. Right now, Tae was still in the medical hut, so Aoba could go every night without raising much suspicioun, but after Tae got discharged, no matter what excuse he came up with, she would quickly catch on and definitely question him...

 

...

 

He would think about it later. For now...

 

Aoba gulped, staring against the tall perimeter that had been separating his village from Ren’s world. He could still feel that fear—he could feel his own trembling body, could feel the nervousness wrapping his system,and he  could feel the quivering in his belly. Now that he thought about it, yesterday he without thinking just recklessly went inside this cage the village had built up for years. He was so worried about his grandmother, he didn’t think about the danger and consequences behind that perimeter and just went inside. But now that he was once again here... he couldn’t help but to have his imagination run wild.

 

Besides Ren, were there any other dangerous creatures here? Like wolves or bears? There were also dangerous cliffs, too. He was saved from falling by Ren yesterday, but what about today...?

 

Aoba shook his head and slapped his own face. There was no use thinking about it now was it? He already promised Ren he would come after all. He had already come this far too...

 

He walked around, trying to find the old, rusty fence he destroyed to get in last night. Since the villagers themselves were too afraid to get close to the perimeter, they should not have noticed about this damage he made on the fence. Aoba silently tried not to imagine how they would react in panic if they ever did find out. He found the path towards the inner side of the forest he made yesterday and swallowing his hesitance, he carefully got inside the cage.

 

His mind wavered back to Ren.

 

Ren... Ren must be lonely. Aoba felt a sting in his heart each time he thought so.

 

He brought some of his oversized clothes for Ren and his own handmade cooking. He wasn’t sure if those clothes would fit his muscular body—he had a bigger frame than him after all—but this would be a new experience for Ren after so long still and he wondered if Ren would be happy.

 

Thinking about how Ren would be confused and happy, Aoba smiled to hmself softly.

 

He walked for a bit, as he tried to remember the path back to Ren’s cabin—wait.

 

He... he was unconscious when Ren brought him to his cabin, wasn’t he? He didn’t know the path towards his home at all. He did manage to come home this morning but, with only the moon as his source of light, it would be really hard trying to remember which way he passed this morning. The grass was wild and his legs felt itchy each time he walked through them. Not too mention, this scary silent unfamiliar forest scene and freezing cold wind...

 

Crap.

 

He was not about to give up, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a low growl. He felt a cold sweat run down his palm.

 

“R... Ren...?” Aoba asked hesitantly, trying to calm himself in sheer of panic. For a moment, there was nothing, only sounds of rustling leaves and the wind whistling in the night. Aoba bit his lips, not sure what he should do.

 

That... That was Ren, wasn’t it?

 

But Ren...Ren wouldn’t growl if he knew he was coming, would he?

 

_Does it mean...?_

 

Aoba almost jumped when the growls came again—nearer this time. Not only one, but two. A pair of growling voices. He froze, gripping his fists against his clothes tightly, feeling himself succumbing to the fear in his body. He wouldn’t go back down without a fight, so he prepared himself to guard himself against the worst. And then slowly.... slowly he turned his face towards where the voices came.

 

He felt dread washing his insides when he saw what had been watching him.

 

Aoba froze with a paralyzing fear at the twin jaws lined with pearly teeth, gobules of thick saliva oozing between primed fangs and dripping to the floor where they crouched low, prepared to jump at anytime...

 

__

 

Waiting for someone to accept him... had been really painful.

 

The forest had been his home for so long, Ren was already used to the freezing cold of the night or the burning temperature of the sun. He was still a child back then, and being caged in a dangerous forest he thought it was certain for him to meet his end here. With no one to help him, no one to feed him, Ren had to survive alone, only accompanied by animals, like the villagers claimed he was.

 

He remembered on the first day of his survival in the forest, he met a wolf. He was too scared to move and he lay there as she came for him slowly. He thought he was going to be killed when the mother of the wolves licked him and brought him to her dent.

 

It filled him with self hatred to know that it was not those humans, but animals who only knew to howl to show their language, that saved him from death.

 

But it was the only way for Ren to survive. To be an animal that could fight against the danger of the world around him, against Nature herself. To be a stronger being, more than just this sack of flesh and bone, that could defend himself from unknown creatures lurking in this forest lair.

 

To accept himself not as a human but as a beast.

 

In this place, his mother was a wolf. His siblings were the cubs, and his food were the hares and the squirrels. When he first tried to adapt with their lives, he never thought he would be able to cope up this long. It was disgusting, and very animalistic, how his newfound mother threw back her partially disgested food into the mouths of her cubs to feed them, including himself. He vomited several times and cried at the taste, several days he isolated himself and chose not to eat anything at all. It wasn’t until his body grew weak and hungry for food  that he realized with horror that he had no other way to survive. Eat or go hungry and die. Be the hunter or die as the prey. He had to collect himself before finally accepting his new life and gathered with his pack to learn how to hunt.

 

Ren had hated the forest, and it hurt him to admit that along the way this place had also become his home. It was the place that protected him from those who hunted him down. It was the place that gave him warmth, food and 'family' when he was kicked out forcefully from the human world.

 

It was a cruel, lonely, yet beautiful home.

 

Wasn't it ironic that the ones who could accept him for his true self was not the humans, but the animals he had been denying himself for so long? He despised it, but he had long since accepted the truth of this painful fact.

 

Waiting for someone to come and accept him... had been really painful. To keep hoping each time someone come to the forest, only for it to be shattered when they thought of him as a beast and would either try to kill him or run away.

 

He had almost given up. He had finally chosen to embrace this life, until he met Aoba.

 

Aoba.

 

Aoba was... A human. Another person from that side of the world that had kicked him out. For Ren, who had almost given up on waiting, he had come to think of the worst. He tried not to hope too much, afraid his feelings would be shattered like each time before when he faced certain rejection.

 

Even so, from the very start, Aoba had been different. For a person who lived in a village that had started a nasty rumor about him, Aoba had been... quite interesting. Not only he barged into the perimeter of the forest, fully knowing about the urban legend and the danger he would face, he also stormed into the forest in the middle of the night, and in the middle of a storm.

 

Really, Ren had almost thought either Aoba was a fool, or someone who wished to die, or perhaps a combination of both. But it didn't seem like Aoba wanted to die, because he ran away when he sensed Ren's presence.

 

Still, what had made Aoba come to the forest, endangering his life in process? Ren had never felt any human presence in the night, knowing fully himself that this forest was dangerous to be explored in darkness, even more so in the middle of storm. So what had made this human risk his life coming to the forest, despite his small, weak body?

 

Ren hated humans because of what they did to him. Because they were selfish creatures who were too scared to see what is beneath Ren's beastly features. They were cowardly creatures that were too afraid to risk their lives and threw their problems to so they can still remain safe in their comfort zone.

 

So for Aoba to get out of that zone and risk his life, Ren had been really curious.

 

 _So there is a human who's courageous enough to risk his life away_ , he thought.

 

_What kind of person is he?_

 

_What purpose he comes risking his life for?_

 

And so, even as his hope was destroyed and Aoba ran away from him, Ren couldn't let him go.

 

And when Aoba fell off the cliff, Ren just couldn't let him die.

 

He remembered Aoba’s fearful eyes as he fall—the same exact dejected eyes of his amber ones once long time ago. He remembered the same time he was rejected and went into despair, and seeing Aoba like this in the same exact position gave him indescribable feelings of loneliness. Aoba reminded him of his younger self, and while he knew that it was also bringing danger to his own life, Ren jumped off the cliff before he could think—furry arms reaching for Aoba’s body into safety.

 

When he held him, finally after so long, he felt that electric spark of skin on skin, the sensation of another human. It was cold because of the rain, yet it felt like the warmest Ren have ever felt.

 

Ren gritted his teeth in anger, thinking this would be the only time he could feel another person's warmth. Because just like any other people this person would also run away from him.

 

Yet for the first time, Ren was wrong. And never Ren felt such a weird relief of happiness for that.

 

Aoba was different. Aoba indeed was different.

 

Aoba... Aoba accepted him. Unlike those people, Aoba could accept him. Aoba let him touch him, and Ren could feel that warmth he missed so much once again.

 

Aoba... Aoba made him a human again.

 

Waiting had been really painful. But now...

 

Now, waiting for Aoba to come again felt really, really exciting.

 

Ren smiled, throwing his back to the small couch where Aoba rested few hours ago. It was still warm and Aoba’s lingering scent was still there, and it was a new nice experience for Ren becase even if their body were built similar, Aoba’s scent was different from him. His heart thumped in anticipation, feeling impatient and excited for the first time as he waited for the man with azure locks to come here again. It was a new, unfamiliar, but very nice feeling.

 

His ears twitched and his amber eyes widened slightly as he turned his head towards the door of his small cabin, sensing something familiar to come inside the forest. This flowery scent was...

 

Ren felt his body buzz in expectation and instantly rise to high hopes.

 

“... Aoba?”

 

His ear twitched once again, and his eyebrows furrowed. Somehow... he had a bad feeling about this. It was already quite late, and he was getting worried about Aoba’s safety. Living in this forest for so long, Ren had his senses heightened to that of an animal’s so he could adapt with the forest and survive. He closed his eyes once again, and tried listening once again. He tried to focus—he tried to forget about his surroundings. He tried to eliminate the ruckus of the animals, the sound of the winds, and the movement of the bushes. He could no longer hear the forest and the world—solely focused on one single voice of a certain peson.

 

Aoba’s voice.

 

“....!!”

 

Ren jumped to his feet, amber eyes shot open fearfully as he dashed out of his cabin, following the warm scent he knew belongs only to Aoba. He could smell something familiar along with Aoba’s scent. He could hear something animalistic along with Aoba’s voice, and he prayed from the bottom of his heart that what he imagined as the worst did not happen, that he still made it.

 

_Aoba..._

 

He had finally met a person who could accept him for who he was.

 

No, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him...!

 

Few turns and jumps from one cliffs to other, without batting an eye each time he crashed into a branch, the pale brunette finally heard his voice clearer.

 

“...lease.. me!! S...op... Ren...!!”

 

He felt his heart stop beating.

 

“Aoba!!”

 

Ren caught a glimpse of the azure locks he knew so well and rushed forward with a surge of adrenaline, feeling panic overwhelming his body. He ran towards Aoba, fear and anxiety filling his mind...

 

...only to stop dumbfounded at the unbelievable scene laid in front of him.

 

“Haha... No... Stop, already... ahahaha!! That tickles!!”

 

Ren couldn’t believe it.

 

Aoba was on his back, on the ground, laughing. There were a basket and some scattered clothes laying forgotten around him, a pair of wolves were on top of him, licking his face and hair all over.

 

The once fear and panic had faded, replaced by mere confusion and weird sense of relief as Ren stared at the canines licking at Aoba like they found a new family.

 

“Ao... ba?” The shock was still filling his system, and he stared at Aoba’s still, not sure what to do in this situation.

 

“Ren... help me, they... Ahahaha!” The man with azure locks reached his hand towards the manbeast, hazel pleading as he failed stifling another laughter down his throat. The wolves kept playing and sniffing on him and Aoba laughed even harder with his body arching. “Ahahaha!! No, stop it... I already....!”

 

“You... seem to be having fun.” Ren said slowly, still with a dumbfounded expression, and Aoba felt the big urge to smack Ren’s head at his lack of response.

 

_Having fun in what way..?!_

 

“Reeenn!!”

 

“I got it, I got it!” This time when his name was called in a begging tone, Ren felt something similar to amusement and guilt dancing in his mind and he approached Aoba, fully intending to help him. The wolves, who had realized his presence turned their heads and ran towards him instead, barking and pawing at him in a ridiculous scene that Aoba would have asked Ren about if he was not still trying to catch his breath after laughing so much. He sat up, collecting the basket and the clothes and sighed tiredly at what he had just experienced.

 

It wasn’t that he was not grateful for the fact that he was still alive, but to think that when he thought he was about to get devoured, he got jumped and licked by those wolves instead...

 

No matter what, it was still a shocking experience. This forest had always been labeled dangerous by the villagers after all, so no matter what, he would always have this dreadful, wary feeling in here.

 

But those wolves... they were surprisingly tame. Was it because of being with Ren for so long? But if that was the case, what about those cases with the injured people? The urban legend of the beast was born from that after all...

 

...

 

_This is really confusing..._

“Aoba, are you okay?”

 

Ren’s deep voice pulled him back from his reverie. Aoba turned his face and he saw that familiar worried expression. Seeing Ren like with the wolves all around him though made Aoba smile about how unmatching this scene with his reputation as a dangerous beast. Actually, the entire forest itself seemed very surreal.

 

“Aaah, I am okay,” Aoba waved it off and grinned. He could feel his body was still overtaken by the shock, but the fear was slowly fading, leaving the immense relief remained. He looked at  Ren with a goofy smile, despite his messed up appearrance. “Rather than that... they...”

 

Aoba stared at the wolves, who were wagging their tails like dogs around Ren. It  was a really weird and ridiculous scene. Ren however, just crouched down and affectionately bumped his head with them, letting a small sad smile settle on his pale face.

 

“They are my brothers.”

 

“...eh?!”

 

The answer that came out from Ren’s lips, was something Aoba had actually expected. Ren had been living alone here, so it should have been no surprise if the animals here were the only ones who accompanied him. And yet, even if he thought that, he was still shocked.

 

It was somehow a bit sad... but at the same time it felt tender.

 

Ren stood up and turned his amber eyes towards Aoba. It strangely captivated Aoba how beautiful, yet sad that gaze looked. Then slowly, Ren smiled with a warm expression.

 

“...You really came.” His voice felt so relieved, so warm, so happy.

 

“Of course, I promised didn’t I?” Aoba smiled and after staring at the basket he’d been holding, then towards Ren’s naked torso, he sheepishly looked back at ground.

 

Ren was probably already used to the temperature here, but still... wasn’t he feeling cold at all? The man with the azure locks clutched on the clothes tighter, feeling the cold seeping into his jacket before he sneezed.

 

He flushed in embarrassment as Ren stared at him with a confused look, as if he had never seen anyone sneeze before.

 

“Um... Ren, can we go to the cabin now? It’s already dark here, and it’s really cold...”

 

__

 

It was his second time coming back to this cabin, and yet he didn’t feel any awkwardness like how one would usually come to a stranger’s place. The cabin was not in a good condition and almost broken down in anyway, and yet there was this warm feeling Aoba always felt ever since he was saved here by Ren. It was probably only him being sentimental, but it did feel that way. Coming to this cabin—while it was different from his house, his home with Tae—gave a similar kind feeling.

 

_I wonder why...?_

 

Aoba glanced at the taller man, who had been fidgeting around. Ren looked a bit nervous for some reasons, with that expression that looked like saying ‘What should I do, I need to do something for Aoba’. It had been awhile since he properly talked with other people, so Aoba guessed he must be confused as to what to do, and tried to make Aoba felt comfortable.

 

Their eyes met for a second and Ren looked terribly troubled.

 

“You can sit on the sofa.” His voice seemed hurried and he stammered.

 

...It was kind of cute, really. 

 

He prevent himself from teasing the beast by grinning to himself (which actually, didn’t really help at all) and held out the basket and the clothes he had been holding for some time to the pale brunette. Ren stared at them confusedly, like a puppy finding a new thing and turned his gaze back to Aoba with his typical furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Aoba... what is this?”

 

“It’s for you, take them.” Aoba pushed the basket to Ren, smiling broadly at Ren’s confused expression. “Since you’ve been here for so long, you might find this a bit weird and new, but I think you might like them.”

 

Ren took the basket, still with that concentrated expression, and shook the basket, to Aoba’s shock.

 

“W-wait, Ren! The doughnuts inside there would be...!!”

 

“Doughnuts?”

 

“Aah, it’s a food that’s made by wheat and flour that—you know what, just taste them.”

 

Talking would only make Ren even more confused, so Aoba took a doughnut off the basket, and pushed it againts Ren’s lips.

 

“...”

 

“Try iit~”

 

Ren looked reclutant and hesitant, but finally he opened his mouth and let Aoba put the dougnut in before Ren slowly chewed. Aoba silently watched his reaction, before realization dawned on him that Ren’s body was probably not used with handmade sweets like this and he probably won’t like it. His worriess though faded and was replaced by a playful, proud grin when he saw Ren staring back at him with something akin to amazement.

 

“...It’s good.”

 

“Isn’t it? I made them myself. I am not as good as my grandma though.”

 

“Its taste is tingling on my tongue, but I really like it.”

 

“It’s called sweet, you know, sweet.”

 

“Ah...” Ren nodded with a determined look, smiling warmly as if he had just understood a new thing. He peeked into the basket once again, and he flushed as he felt Aoba’s staring at his back with a really smug gaze.

 

“Can... Can I have more?” The pale brunette said with a small voice and hung his head in shame, and Aoba had to laugh at that. “Go ahead! I made this for you, you know?”

 

Aoba watched Ren, happy that Ren seemed to be pleased with the food he made. He was not as good as Tae in cooking, but he was ually actpretty proud of his own skills. In contrary of his polite words and calm demeanor, Ren ate very messily and sloppily, like he hadn’t eaten since morning. It surprised Aoba a bit, but given Ren’s condition, he figured it was inevitable. Ren himself seemed oblivious as he stared at Aoba with a complete innocent gaze, tilting his head in an adorable manner like how a dog usually would.

 

...

 

A dog, huh?

 

A ridiculous thought suddenly came to Aoba’s mind.

 

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Ren’s confused words pierced Aoba’s reverie almost immediately, leaving the man with royal blue colored hair stammering.

 

“Aah, you eat really messily!!” Aoba chuckled as he quickly took out his handkerchief from his pocket to clean the crumbles on Ren’s lips. “They won’t go anywhere, so eat slowly or you will choke on them.”

 

Aoba felt Ren obediently shut his lips off and he almost felt like he saw there was a tail wagging behind his back. Aoba bit his lips as a big weird feeling overwhelming his body.

 

_This... this is kind of dangerous, isn’t it?_

_If he keeps that up, I don’t think I won’t be able to hold myself from wanting to pet him!! ...And he is supposed to be the dangerous beast that hurt humans depicted from urban legend too!!_

 

A ridiculous image of him ruffling and petting Ren as Ren licked his face came unto his mind, and Aoba blushed furiously.

 

_I want to pet him._

No no no no NO NONNONONONO **NONONONO _NONONO_**.

 

Ren was... innocent and naive, and Aoba felt kind of bad for wanting to tease him like that. Burying his own shameful thought, Aoba quickly grabbed the clothes he placed on the sofa and pushed them to Ren. “I-I also brought you clothes, Ren!!”

 

Ren took the the big sweater from Aoba’s hand, and looked at them curiously. “Clothes?” He sniffed at it briefly, and Aoba had to hold his own urges to pet him because of Ren’s amusing antics and adorable curiousity.

 

“Yeah, they are my clothes actually. I tried to find bigger size, but they’re the biggest I have.” Aoba scratched his head, feeling all embarrassed all of sudden. “When I saw you yesterday, I think, it must be cold to not wear anything... so, I think this will warm you up. I don’t know if they are going to fit though. Here, I will help you wear them.”

 

Ren looked really puzzled with how he was supposed to do with the clothes, and Aoba had to hold his laugh as he told Ren to stretch his arms out and put the sweater on. It was hard because Ren was being unsure where he should hang his arms, and they had quite a difficult time at it. Ren was halfway on wearing the shirt, when Aoba accidentally touched his bareskin.

 

At that moment, Ren pulled the sweater down, and their faces were in front of each other—much closer than Aoba could ever thought.

 

With his face so close, Aoba could see Ren’s face better—his fur that covered part of his face and the ruffled hair that falling over his face slightly. He looked calm and stoic, and yet Aoba could feel his face heat up, as they could feel each other’s breath with this distance.

 

Now that they’re this close, Aoba could smell a really warm scent from Ren. It was somehow a very animalistic and unique scent, but at the ame time Ren smelt like sun—warm, kind and comforting.

 

He looked up, and he caught Ren’s gaze on him—amber eyes staring down at him silently.

 

...he wondered if Ren would do it again.

 

If he leaned up a bit... their lips would meet.

 

The feeling of Ren’s lips from this morning came into his mind, and Aoba turned his face hurriedly, blushing furiously in embarrassment as he took a step back from Ren.

 

In the end, Ren was able to wear the sweater, however...

 

“...It’s a bit tight.”

 

Geh!

 

His momentary embarrassment was gone, replaced by a sting on his pride at Ren’s words.

 

“Well sorry for not having a big, muscular body like you!!”

 

Ren laughed at Aoba’s pouting face, before he smiled warmly.

 

“...But it’s really warm. It looks similar to what you wear.”

 

“It’s called clothes for a reason, geez.”

 

Ren looked at the sweater with a longing look and Aoba furrowed his eyes, feeling the change in the atmosphere.

 

“Thank you.” He muttered slowly and Aoba would have missed it had he not been listening properly.

 

“...eh?”

 

“Aoba... gave me doughnuts and clothes. They are things that people usually eat and wear in their daily lives, right?”

 

...ah.

 

There was a painful stab to his chest when he heard those words from Ren’s lips. That was right...

 

Ren had been isolated from the outside world for around twenty years, so these things must feel a bit weird and new for him. Aoba wondered how Ren felt at the moment, wearing clothes and eating handmade food again after so long...

 

Was he happy?

 

Or, did it bring painful memories for him?

 

Aoba didn’t know, but he wanted to make Ren feel better. That had been the purpose, the reason why he came back here. That had been the purpose ever since he knew who Ren was. He wanted to free Ren and let him see the outside world, show him not everyone was cruel. He wanted to make Ren happy.

 

_However if you keep that selfless attitude of yours, you will end up being the most selfish person and burdening other people._

 

Mink’s words suddenly reverberated in his mind, and he briefly thought to himself if he was being selfless to help Ren.

 

...no.

 

Aoba did all he could to help Ren not out of pity. Aoba genuinely wanted to do this from the bottom of his heart. If he thought of it in that way, actually, this too was also his own form of selfishness.

 

He did all of this because he wanted to.

 

_That’s why..._

 

Aoba placed a hand on Ren’s arm, and Ren turned his gaze to Aoba, surprised with the sudden touch.

 

“Aoba?” His voice was deep, full with mild curiosity of a child.

 

Aoba felt like he just couldn’t leave him alone like that.

 

“It suits you, Ren.”  He flashed a smile and ruffled Ren’s head without thinking, much to Ren’s surprise. “Ah... sorry.”

 

“I don’t mind.” The taller of the two muttered nonchalantly, seemingly a bit interested and amused with every new thing Aoba did to him. It was as if he could learn one or two new things about human interactions by watching Aoba. “It just felt a bit ticklish.”

 

Feeling like Ren had given him a permission, Aoba’s eyes sparkled with a glint of excitement.

 

“They look messy, but they are really fluffy, your hair.” Aoba chuckled in a teasing tone, and Ren couldn’t help but to pout a bit as Aoba ruffled his hair again. “So fluffy~!”

 

“Aoba...” Ren sounded visibly flustered and Aoba just smiled wider, continuing his playful remarks on his new ‘puppy’. “I am late to ask this, but... how is your grandma?”

 

That stopped the ruffling, and Ren was worried he had brought a bad topic, but when he took a look at Aoba’s expression, he didn’t look sad or hurt. He looked... rather relieved and happy.

 

“She was okay. I visited her after I got back..” Aoba said, smiling as he did so. “Grandma hasn’t woken up yet, but the doctor said the herbs I searched for worked really well on her.”

 

“I see...” Ren sighed in a relieved tone. “I am glad for you.”

 

Aoba shook his head, then looked at Ren with a straight gaze. “I should be thanking you, Ren. You saved my life, so I was able to bring those herbs to Grandma.”

 

Ren wanted to say something back—that it was not that big of deal, that Aoba didn’t have to thank him—but Aoba cut him off first, and grinned playfully.

 

“And so, I will come here and teach you so many things and accompany you every day, fair enough?”

 

Ren blinked several times, before he felt a warm feeling surrounding his body with a tingling sensation. He smiled.

 

“Aah.”

 

For a while, only the sound of the fireplace filled the night in the cabin, but they comfortably sat side by side, and enjoying the warmth and the silence as Aoba leaned his face on Ren’s furry arm. When Ren flinched a bit, Aoba touched the fur on his arm, as if trying to calm the turmoil in Ren’s heart.

 

“This part of you is so fluffy too,” He grinned.

 

Ren didn't say anything. He couldn't. He had always hated this beastly features of him that marked him as a beast, and yet Aoba was not scared of him, and even accepted this beastly mark of him.

 

It hurt, but he also felt a bit happy.

 

“Oh yeah, Ren... those wolves from before...” Aoba straightened his body and stretched his arms a bit. The warmth of the fireplace and the sound of it made them a bit sleepy. “Are they always that tame?”

 

Ren stared at Aoba as he played with the hem of his new clothes. “What do you mean?”

 

“I really thought I was a goner when they jumped on me, you know?” Aoba laughed half heartedly, not really sure that him almost dying twice and finding himself still alive both times was funny. “I mean, this forest had always been labeled as dangerous, especially at nights. I thought they are gonna kill me or something.”

 

“Oh, I actually feared the same thing and that’s why I rushed to you before.”

 

“Right? So... Wait, _seriously?!”_ Aoba jumped and looked at Ren with a horrified look. _So I really was in danger before?!_

 

Ren nodded with a straight face, not noticing Aoba’s gradually turning pale face as he continued. “They usually are not too fond with people that work closest to the perimeter. And there are no people that usually visit at night too, so I was scared they might see you as a threat and rushed to you. But when I asked them, it seemed they didn’t think so.”

 

“You... _asked_ them??”

 

Okay, this was already ridiculous to begin with, but now Aoba was starting to get a headache.

 

“Yeah... they said you smelled like me, so they didn’t think of you as one of the villagers.”

 

...

 

Aoba didn’t know what was more shocking—the fact that he really could have been in danger for the second time, the fact that Ren could talk and understand an animal’s language, or the fact that he didn’t wash his own body well enough that Ren’s scent was left on him.

 

And good lord... he smelled like Ren? Were they really that close before that Ren’s scent rubbed on him?

 

The thought made Aoba’s body warm up in embarrassment, feeling the heat of the blood rushing to his face almost instantly. It seemed like Ren realized this and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

 

“Aoba? Are you okay? Your face is really red.”

 

_Whose fault?!_

 

Ren’s face was so close with Aoba now, and he could hear his heart thumped, remembering a certain scene where Ren stole a kiss from him this morning.

 

Dammit, why did he have to remember that now?!

 

“I, I am fine...” Aoba tried to back away, face still flushing red. But Ren caught his arm first, much to Aoba’s surprise—

 

—and pushed the smaller man down to the floor.

 

_...huh?_

_Eh? What..._

 

For a moment, there was only the sound of the fireplace filling the silence, but gradually, Aoba could hear it—his own heartbeats thumping... faster and louder, mixing with sound of the fire cracking. It was already warm because of it, but for some reasons, the man with azure locks could feel his own body temperature increasing further still —more and more as his breath got ragged—hazel eyes still opening wide in shock over what had just happened.

 

Ren’s face was so close. His expression looked as surprised and as embarrassed as his, before his tender amber eyes softened, leaning closer until his breathing was hovering againts Aoba’s lips.

 

“...Aoba.”

 

His voice was masculine and deep, and it sent shivers down Aoba’s spine. And it scared Aoba more than anything, because it made it hurt to breathe, and it made him unable to think.

 

The next thing he felt was the warmth of Ren’s lips againts his own—closing the distance between them completely.

 

It tasted sweet, probably because he just ate the doughnuts, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

 

He couldn’t think.

 

_He couldn’t think._

 

It ended as fast as it started, and Ren licked his lips playfully. Aoba slowly opened his eyes to see Ren staring down at him with a warm, contented expression.

 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely and honeslty, and the realization suddenly dawned on Aoba like a firetruck crashing on his mind.

 

...ah.

 

Ren was isolated from the outer world. So he didn’t understand some feelings like embarrassment. He probably acted out of his animalistic instincts of how he showed his affection or gratitude, for example...

 

For example... licking or kissing.

 

Aoba sat up, face still red as he threw his gaze away from Ren—too embarrassed to stare at Ren while explaining these feelings away. “Ren, do you even understand what kisses mean?”

 

Heck, even explaining this was embarrassing and awkward as hell, but if Ren kept doing this thing, his heart would explode first. A-and he didn’t want to keep getting a wrong message about Ren’s feelings here!!

 

As expected, Ren cocked his head with a furrowed eyebrow, confusion could be seen swirling in his eyes.

 

“It’s a form of affection, is it not?”

 

“Well, that’s not a wrong way to put it, but...”

 

“You kiss someone when you like them, right?”

 

Aoba thought it was impossible for his face to heat up even more. He was wrong.

 

“W-well, that’s not wrong, but, uuh... like, they usually don’t kiss on lips for that, you know? And kisses theirselves are basically too intimate for... uh...”

 

Ren seemed to look even more confused, and Aoba had to hold a gurgle of frustration that had been stuck in his throat.

 

“I like you Aoba. Is it wrong to kiss you?”

 

_How the fuck can I answer that, really?!_

 

“I-it’s different! It’s more like... you kiss someone on the lips when you really, really love someone. It’s different with simply admiration, and uh...”

 

His voice got smaller and smaller, face completely dyed in crimson as he hung his head in shame and embarrassment. How the hell he ended up being the one explaining about this to the so called urban legend beast...

 

And to make matters worse, Ren didn’t look like he grasped anything from anything Aoba had just spewed. If there was any change, he just looked even more clueless than before.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Forget it, forget it!!” Deciding to save himself some face, Aoba gave up explaining it. Describing these kind of things were already awkward enough, and it seemed like Ren wouldn’t understand anything even if he tried explaining anyway.

 

He wondered if he could make Ren understand in other way, somehow. He couldn’t just let Ren keep kissing him if Ren himself didn’t understand the true meaning of that act. He was so naive and honest, so Aoba didn’t want to get a wrong idea each time Ren kissed him.

 

Remembering the touch of Ren’s lips on his, Aoba flushed again.

 

Ren got closer once more and Aoba froze, feeling his heart skip a beat. For a moment, Aoba thought Ren was going to kiss him again, and his mind was a jumbled mess as he thought of that, but Ren didn’t do anything. He, in fact, looked apologetic, much to Aoba’s confusion.

 

“I am sorry. It seems like I make you uncomfortable.” Ren hung his head, voice layered in guilt. He looked like a kicked puppy and Aoba felt really bad seeing that expression.

 

Then, a thought just occured to him.

 

Ren opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a pair of hands grabbed his head, staring at Aoba’s hazel orbs with confusion. Before he could ask Aoba what he was going to do, the shorter of the two pulled Ren’s head to get a little closer to him.

 

And then, their foreheads bumped with each other.

 

“...!”

 

It was like suddenly a new feeling sparked inside Ren’s body, and he shivered, amber eyes widening in surprise as the bare skin of their foreheads shared the warmth of their bodies across each other.

 

It was only their foreheads touching and yet why...

 

Aoba slowly pulled himself back, and Ren felt weirdly a bit crestfallen at the loss of the touch.

 

Aoba was silent for awhile, before he lifted his head and grin widely, despite the blush in his cheeks. “How was it, Ren?”

 

Ren was unsure about what Aoba had just asked. For some reason, he felt shy. “It felt nice. And warm. It makes me feel safe.”

 

“It’s also a form of affection.”

 

Ren looked up at Aoba, feeling mildly surprised. Aoba quickly threw his gaze to other side, face still crimson. After awhile, Aoba let out a sigh as he thought ‘to hell with it’.

 

“I-It’s about the kissing, you know! It’s not the only thing that can be a form of affection.”

 

...

 

...oh.

 

So that what Aoba was trying to talk about.

 

“Is this how humans usually show their form of affection?”

 

“Well, it’s one of them, but you also do this with your brothers, right?” Aoba lightly hit Ren’s shoulder and grinned, trying to hide his embarrassment still. “I saw you place your forehead to theirs before. It feels like I am being treasured, you know? It’s like a way to tell, ‘you’re not alone’. Like a good charm, I guess?”

 

Aoba laughed embarrassedly while Ren let out a small surprised sigh, feeling warmth of happiness blossoming in his body.

 

'You are not alone'.

 

...

 

It did certainly feel like that.

 

Ever since Aoba came... He certainly felt no more ‘loneliness’.

 

“And moreso—uwah!!”

 

Aoba hadn’t finished his words when Ren pulled his head suddenly and bump their foreheads together. The man with azure locks blinked few times, not really processing what Ren was actually doing until he felt Ren’s hot breath againts his face. His hands slowly slid down from the side of Aoba’s head to his back, giving Aoba goosebumps as he pulled him closer for an embrace.

 

“Thank you.” He breathed almost painfully, eyes shut tightly.

 

For some reasons, those words were seemingly not directed only for the things Aoba gave him tonight, but also for something more. Ren’s expression looked so painful, but his voice was brimming with happiness. Aoba smiled at him and slowly closed his eyes.

 

 

“The pleasure is all mine.”

 

__

 

When he got back to the Old District Village, it was actually already morning, but the sky was still dark. It made him remember of the time when he got back from Ren’s place the night before, but somehow he felt more accomplished this time.

 

He and Ren had spent a really quiet, but comfortable night together. Despite Ren’s beastly features, he looked just like a normal human and acted more like a curious puppy than a dangerous beast. Aoba felt bad but. there were times where sometimes he just wanted to pet Ren because of that. Sometimes, he just wanted to flat out tease Ren just to see his pouting face.

 

Then there was also times where Ren would surprise him with his acts too...

 

Trying not to think about another kiss Ren took from him, Aoba thought of how he was going to visit Ren from now on. He could not keep visiting him at nights. It was dangerous already to begin with going to a forest in the dark, and having almost died twice was more than enough experience already, thank you very much. He had to somehow went to the forest without being seen by anyone during the day.

 

Sooner or later too, he needed to let the villagers know of Ren’s presence—not as a beast, but as a human. And when Tae was no longer hospitalized... he had to tell her about Ren too.

 

There were so many things Aoba needed to do for Ren. Slowly, he would help him getting out of his cage and let him back to the world where he was supposed to belong.

 

Thinking of that, the man with the azure locks smiled a bit.

 

The doctor had asked him to bring more herbs, so he went to find some before going home, Tae was getting better, but it seemed like they still need more herbs to stabilize her condition.

 

Aoba stared at the blue petals of the herb’s flower, silently thinking how beautiful they were. He might be feeling sentimental after meeting Ren, but now that he thought about it, these were herbs that actually helped saving Tae’s life directly. Feeling grateful, Aoba stroked one of the blue petals before shoving them back to the pocket. For now, all he had to do was to keep Ren’s presence a secret until he can show them that Ren was not dangerous at all.

 

He thought that, but it seemed like this was not going to be easy at all.

 

As he got closer to his home, a familiar gruff voice he knew so well stopped him dead on his track, shocking him.

 

“You definitely were not jogging this early in the morning, were you?”

 

 _Oh_ _shit_ _._

 

There was a painful silence as Aoba tried to calm his thumping heart with no avail. He could feel cold sweat running down his back as his mind screamed at him to think and find an excuse to get out of this mess, as he slowly turned his face to the crafter of the village.

 

—only to have his heart stopped.

 

Convincing one person that he didn’t just get back from the forest by dawn was already a handful of a task, but behind his back was not only one, but four, staring at him with questioning looks—all of them waiting for a satisfying answer.

 

For some reason... Mink was not the only person who got up early this morning. For some reasons, Koujaku, Clear and Noiz did too, and the four of them all were staring at Aoba, eyes either looking worried, suspicious, or mix of both. He could not even think of ‘why all of them decided to get up early at the same time’ or ‘why it had to be this exact morning’—His mind was a jumbled mess of panic.

 

Aoba was definitely caught on the spot. It would be hard to make up an excuse that would satisfy all the four of them of what he had been doing in the forest all night.

 

It was almost inevitable to admit that he might have to confess about the truth of the urban legend—about Ren – _but not this soon!_

 

Koujaku took a step forward, looking at the blue haired man with a questioning and worried expression. There was a bit of anger and concern in his blazing red eyes.

 

“Aoba...” he started slowly, and his tone gave Aoba’s body chills. Aoba shut his eyes off and bit his lips as he readied himself for the interrogation, wrath, or anything that was going to come.

 

He knew it was coming.

 

The question he didn't want to hear, the question he did not want to face. He wasn't ready; but regardless it was there.

 

“What were you doing in the forest until dawn?

 

_Chapter 3: Their Form of Affection. END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for the positive feedbacksI received on the last chapter! Thank you very much! I 'd love to hear what you think here as well, as your feedback give me the spirit to continue writing!


	4. Chapter 4

“What were you thinking, Aoba?!”

 

Aoba flinched at the sudden yell from Koujaku—his voice reverberating in the small room they were in, sounding angry and painfully worried at the same time.

 

“You already know that the forest is dangerous at night and we’re forbidden to go there…! Just… what…”

 

“You’re loud… Keep it down, it’s still morning.” Another voice chimed in with a bored tone, and Aoba didn’t even have to peek to see who it came from, since Koujaku’s glaring red orbs already answered it. Noiz only huffed in response, ignoring the glare and staring intently at Aoba, which made the man with azure locks uncomfortable. Koujaku looked like he wanted to yell something out of retort, but thankfully Clear took a step between them, creating a physical barricade.

 

“Koujaku, Noiz, calm down…! It’s still early, you'll wake other people up…!”

 

The boy with the white hair looked really upset, head flipping  between the warring factions as he stood between them, poised for the inevitable fist fight that was brewing like an oncoming storm. Koujaku just let out a loud “tch” and took a step back, turning his gaze back at Aoba once again.

 

“He’s right, you know.” The oldest between them, broke his silence suddenly. Aoba cowered and tilted his head lower in awkwardness and shame as Mink’s shadow loomed over his body (which is, really very small and thin compared to Mink’s intimidating one, Aoba noted with a gulp). “It’s still early, so we need to finish this quickly before everybody else wakes up.”

 

As if it was a cue, all of their gazes turned to him now—staring intently in accusing glares mixed with worry and suspicion. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, stirred by the piercing array of eyes pinned on a single man.

 

Aoba usually felt really comfortable in Koujaku’s room. They were childhood friends and he had played a lot in this room often. Koujaku’s room had been his second home, and he thought it would never change.

 

…until he was caught by 4 of his friends and being interrogated like some kind of criminal here, anyway.

 

Aoba let out a tired sigh, and he stared at the men in front of him, who were surrounding him like he was a cornered animal.

 

“Aoba…” Koujaku started again with a lower voice, and Aoba could still feel the suppressed anger and pain beneath his voice. It pained him more than anything to hear that hint of sadness in his childhood friend’s voice.

 

“Why… what were you doing in the forest?”

 

“…”

 

_Here it comes._

 

“Aoba…” Clear was frowning, a striking contrast with his usual cheery epression. It felt bitter looking at him and Aoba turned his gaze from the white haired boy. “We are really worried. The forest is dark and dangerous at night and the village forbade us to go there when the night comes, and—“

 

“I know, I know that…” Aoba quickly cut in—he had to make a way out of this interrogation somehow.

 

Aoba bit his lips tightly. If he could, he really wanted to avoid talking about Ren. Sooner or later, he needed to tell everyone that the urban legend they were so scared of was only bullshit the old villagers had invented. He needed to tell everyone about Ren’s true presence. But he wasn’t ready to say it yet. Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear were definitely not bad guys, and he had a feeling that somehow he could trust them, but he doubted they would believe him that easily. Not when Aoba himself wasn't prepared himself to tell them. Worse, they could even think that the urban legend’s beast was real and misjudge Ren without any further ado. He needed more time to plan things… to make them trust Ren.

 

_Ren…_

 

In a split second, he imagined all of the villagers confronting Ren, and he threw it back as quick as it came, not being able to bear thinking how much betrayal and suffering Ren would face all alone.

 

…no. He couldn’t tell them now. Definitely not this soon.

 

His mind urged him to say something and in the middle of his panic, his mouth uttered the first thing he could come up with.

 

“I went for the herbs.”

 

There was a momentary uncomfortable silence in the room, before Koujaku’s voice sliced through.

 

“…herbs?” The man with raven hair echoed, murmuring in a really low, confused tone, as if not understanding what it meant.

 

“Yeah,” Aoba fidgeted a bit, and he could feel Mink’s heavy gaze on him. He technically didn’t lie, since he did go to the forest to search for the herbs the first time he came to the forest, and Mink definitely knew about it, since he told him already. They didn’t specify which time he went to forest that he had to explain anyway. “Grandma fell over yesterday, and they didn’t have the herbs, so I searched for them.”

 

Just like he thought, except Mink, everyone’s expressions changed. Even Noiz looked a bit more perturbed than his usual calm demeanor.

 

“Wait, Mrs. Tae fell over?!”Clear’s voice seemed to be a lot grimmer than his usual voice, his expression was a mix of shock and concern. Koujaku approached Aoba almost quickly, his angry features were replaced by pure uneasiness and worry.

 

“Is she okay…?”

 

He seemed relieved when Aoba nodded slowly. “I… I brought her to the medical hut. She’s still staying there, probably for few days more.”

 

“What happened?” Noiz demanded, lime orbs seemingly narrowed in an expression Aoba couldn’t quite guess what it was. “How’s her condition?”

 

“She fell over because she was too tired. She was in a critical condition, but the doctor said she’s fine now.” Aoba bit his lips and shut his eyes tightly, trying not remember the scene of that night—how weak she looked, how dangerously hot her skin was, how scared he was as he ran for his life for her sake, and how much he fell into despair as the doctor told him about her condition...

 

“So, you’re saying that you went to forest to search for Mrs. Tae’s herbs?” Clear asked again hesitantly, and Aoba bit his lips when Koujaku turned his face at him again. “But that doesn’t make any sense… they should have their own experienced medical team that specialize in collecting herbs. Why must it be Aoba who collects the herbs?”

 

_…Goddamn it._

 

Shit, shit, shit. Aoba could feel a cold sweat seep through his cheek as Koujaku and Noiz gave him pointed looks, waiting for answers. He needed to say something fast, or they would realize he had not been entirely truthful.

 

He felt his heart stop when Mink’s voice filled in for him instead.

 

“He is a dumbass, that’s why.”

 

“Oi, you…”

 

Aoba gave Mink a little glare, which the older one didn’t give any concern to—instead continuing what he had left on as Koujaku, Noiz and Clear’s attentions shifted to him. “Think about it. The medical hut should have their own supply of medicines and their own team to collect the herbs. Why would this guy go to the forest if that’s the case?”

 

_This guy....!?_

“That’s… I told you that they ran out of herbs!!” Aoba yelled to Mink, panic was starting to settle in his heart. Mink ignored him still, gaze locked on the other three.

 

“You remember the storm that happened two nights ago?”

If there was anything Aoba wanted to say, they were all gone in blink, replaced by the feeling of dread and uneasiness at the tone of Mink’s words.

 

Koujaku’s eyes narrowed at that. “Yeah… but what does that have anything to do with…”

 

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening in horror as realization dawned on him.

 

“No, don’t tell me…”

 

Aoba didn’t have to even look at his face to know how _enraged_ Koujaku was. He peeked at Noiz and Clear’s faces and quickly threw his gaze from them when he noticed the similar unhappy expressions.

 

“The storm two nights ago was really bad, so if the medical team ran out of herbs, they wouldn’t be able to search for them in that kind of storm. Besides, we are not allowed to go to the forest at night…” Clear’s voice got smaller and smaller, as his eyebrows furrowed and his expression wasn’t angry but definitely unhappy. “Then, Aoba, you…”

 

By that explanation, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, and Aoba could felt the atmosphere of the room starting to get even heavier than before.

 

“… are you _really_ an idiot?” Noiz asked with a really impatient and low, almost breathless tone. While Noiz was still very much composed, it still surprised Aoba a bit to see Noiz looking a bit bewildered. Then again, Noiz looked pretty much tame compared to Koujaku who was on the verge of bloodshed if he kept biting his lips.

 

“Aoba you—“ Koujaku had to form his sentences several times, as if trying to settle his own feelings. “You went to the forest, despite knowing it’s dangerous, to search for herbs at night? In the middle of the _storm_?”

 

Aoba opened his mouth to say something in retort, feeling exasperated at the obvious bitterness in Koujaku’s words, but he couldn’t say anything at all. He couldn’t say anything at all as he stared at those gaze, looking at him with such sad and worried eyes that he could feel a prick of pain in his chest.

 

He couldn’t make any excuse. Koujaku—no, _all_ of them at least deserved his honesty at least in this.

 

“…yes.” Aoba let out a small murmur of defeat. Their soft intake of breaths to his answer was sharper than he thought.

 

Before he could let their outburst of anger fill the room though, Aoba spoke, hands in air as a gesture of surrender.

 

“Look… I know that was really, really dumb of me.” Aoba slowly murmured – “Dumb doesn’t even cover it,” Noiz mumbled and Aoba glared at him for a split second before trying to ignore him –, flinching as four pair of eyes narrowed at him faster than he thought possible.  “I didn’t think that through. I knew it was dangerous and foolish to do, but I was worried about Grandma.”

 

“They said, they ran out of the herbs. That they couldn’t fetch them up until the storm is over.” Aoba bit his lips. The image of his grandmother—who had been taking care of him, yelling at him when he was being foolish, and taking care of him, giving him love and affection just like her own real grandson despite having no relation with him—fell to the ground right in front of him replayed in the back of his head, and he gritted his teeth. “It was foolish, but just standing there, not being able to do anything while knowing Grandma is sick frustrates me. I can’t stand it.”

 

“Aoba…”

 

When he heard Koujaku’s gentle voice he suddenly felt embarrassed and pathetic for telling them all of this, so he dropped his head, hiding from his friend’ gazes. Showing his weakness in front of his friends like this… it definitely was humiliating.

 

He had always tried his best not to depend on anyone, so he didn’t want to look so weak and crack here. But it was really hard to do so, when the image of his parents leaving him with Tae kept replaying inside of his mind. It was hard when he remembered he cried himself out at the loss of his parents’ warmth. It was hard when he remembered how his Grandma fell right in front of his eyes, and he knew that she could leave him _anytime_ , just like how his parents left him all alone.

 

He couldn’t… He didn’t want to be left alone for the second time.

 

_I can’t stand it._

“I am sorry.” Aoba sighed, shoulders slumped down tiredly against the wall behind him. “It was stupid of me not to think about myself a bit more… about Grandma’s feelings, about you guys as well.”

 

“Aoba…” Clear muttered softly, eyes visibly softening. Aoba gave him a weak smile.

 

It felt like the tension disappeared from the room right after that. He could see that Mink and Noiz were still wearing those sour expressions, but they definitely didn’t feel like they were still going to hunt Aoba with their looks. Aoba could almost hear Koujaku’s breath, as if he had been holding it the entire time. His eyes were still frowning, but at the same time he looked relieved. The raven haired man then pulled Aoba into a short hug, much to the latter’s surprise.

 

“Koujaku… that’ embarrassing.”

 

“Idiot,” He laughed, before releasing Aoba. Koujaku smiled then, and Aoba could feel himself blush a bit, feeling Koujaku’s concern and care for him.

 

  _I really had him worried, huh…_

 

Aoba caught Noiz’s gaze on him then. The blond quickly averted his eyes, eyes furrowed in unhappy, flustered expression.

 

“Well, that’s good if you understand.” He quickly muttered, and it took Aoba a bit longer than usual about why Noiz wearing an uncomfortable expression on his face, before grinning at that. So he could wear that kind of expression too.

 

“Were you worried, Noiz?” He purposefully teased, enjoying Noiz’s sudden jerk at his tone. What, for such a foul mouthed brat, he was kind of cute.

 

“Tch, who—“

 

“Noiz should be more honest with himself!” Clear chirped in happily, ignoring Noiz’s death glare on the white haired man, much to Aoba’s amusement. “Aoba, Noiz was actually the first person who realized you disapp—UMPH!!!”

 

Noiz’s hand clamped Clear’s mouth before he finished his sentence, lime orbs glaring into the scared pink ones angrily. “You too, shut up.”

 

“You two… knock it off…” Koujaku sighed tiredly and crossed his arms. It was as if he was looking at two little children fighting. “You were the one who said that we’re too loud a moment ago.”

 

“Said the old man who wanted to bolt to the forest ten past three in the morning without thinking when his childhood friend’s gone.”

 

“…!! You brat…!!”

 

It was not long before the atmosphere in Koujaku’s room changed into a comical one. At the scene of his friends fighting like little brats, Aoba couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. It was idiotic, really, to think how just a moment ago they were ganging up on him with serious expression and yet now they are yelling at each other like this…

 

He didn’t realize Mink was approaching him until the man was already beside him.

 

“Whoa! Mink, you surprised me.”

 

“Do you understand now?”

 

“Eh…” Aoba blinked at the older man’s words, not really understanding what it meant. Mink’s golden eyes stared at him for a moment, before he turned his gaze, prompting Aoba to follow. It wasn’t until Aoba stared at Koujaku, Noiz, and Clear who were still childishly fighting with each other, did Aoba realize why Mink said those words. His hazel eyes softening, a smile rose up against his knowing.

 

“Do you understand now, your life is not for your own only?”

 

Mink probably didn’t need his answer. Still, he answered—as if to clarify it for himself, as if to remind himself—to treasure this moment and never forget it again. To care about his life more, and to think about the people who care for his life more.

 

“Aah. Mink.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He was almost sure Mink don’t smile like, ever, but he thought for a split second he saw his lips tugged upwards.

 

__

 

He should have prepared himself.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, YOU IDIOOOOT!!!!”

 

“It hurts, it huurtss!!! I am sorry Grandma, I really do—stop pulling my ear!!”

 

He really— _really_ should have known. Aoba has lived with her for around… 13 years? 14 years? He had experienced her wrath so many times throughout his childhood. He EVEN remembered some mornings where some of their neighbors patted his shoulder with something akin to pity or sympathy on their faces, totally overheard their small arguments (or mostly, Tae’s yellings and Aoba’s agony) at some nights.

 

When someone told him Tae has woken up, he quickly rushed to the medical hut, mix of relief and worry washed over his entire body. He was so overwhelmed with happiness that despite how tired he was (he didn’t even get any sleep after coming back from the forest and getting interrogated by Koujaku and the others) he forced his legs to run, not even knocking the room where Tae was and barged inside, totally had forgotten despite her age, how strong she could be if she wanted to. Tae was back at him, and that was all mattered for him.

 

The first thing he received when he sees her was not a hug nor caring words, but a strong hit to his head and a loud yell that made his ears throbbing.

 

“This… THIS IDIOT GRANDSON OF MINE…!!”

 

For a moment, Aoba found himself dumbfounded. The house had been quiet ever since Tae was hospitalized and he really didn’t expect this kind of welcome, so it was quite a surprise even when he thought this kind of reaction was normal – for Tae.

 

But still…

 

“You idiot…!! Why did you do that, hah?!”

 

“Ouch ouch! That hurts!! That really hurts! What was that for?!”

 

His whining went unheard and Tae glared daggers at him. From the side of the bed, Aoba could see the doctor, standing awkwardly at the scene with a weak attempt to stop his grandmother from beating him up.  The small table next to the bed had some of the herbs he had brought the other day. The doctor then gave him an apologetic, embarrassed smile, and he realized it then why Tae was going on a rampant.

 

Of course. The doctor must have told her about what he did the other night.

 

Aoba didn’t blame him. He was sure if the poor man really told Tae about his little adventure on the stormy night endangering his own life for the sake of saving her, he would portray Aoba like some kind of hero who loved his grandmother so much he would risk his own safety going to the forest. Still Aoba lived with his grandmother long enough to know those kind of things would not sit well with her at all. The only thing he was sure of was that Tae grasped from the doctor was probably that Aoba was dumb enough to go to a forest—which was dangerous at night—at the stormy night—which made it even more dangerous than it already was—without anyone or any kind of protection—which was pretty sure making all of this a suicide mission, if it weren’t for the fact that Aoba came back here in one piece, safely.

 

And to be honest, Aoba was really tired of getting lectured about the same thing, over and over again. First the doctor and the nurse, then Ren, then Mink, then Koujaku, Noiz, Clear… and now Tae too…

 

“Grandma, I told you, I am sorry—ngh!!”

 

“Did you want to die that badly?!” She started choking him now, and he worried if she really was trying to kill him with her own hands—she didn’t even budge when the doctor tried to calm her down.  “Did you want to die that badly that you stormed into the forest on a stormy night, without any protection or any light source?!”

 

It was useless trying to talk to her when she was like this, so Aoba tried with all his might to make the most pitiful puppy eyes he could to make her stop hitting him, because it really started to hurt like a bitch. Amazingly and ridiculously to his own surprise, it actually worked. She scoffed and stopped, her clear blue eyes still glaring at his hazel ones. Aoba let out a small sigh and avoided her gaze, guilt and shame filling his system.

 

“I… I really am sorry. I was really reckless.”

 

“Are you, really?”

 

“I was worried you know,” Aoba brought his gaze to face his grandma this time. “You just suddenly fell over… I couldn’t think straight. I am scared that you will…”

 

_…that you will leave me too._

 

The rest was left unspoken and Aoba once again turned his gaze, ashamed.

 

Tae’s eyes visibly softened at that. The hard lines from her features disappeared before she beckoned Aoba to come closer. The boy with azure locks looked unsure, expecting more hitting, but Tae just pulled him into an embrace.

 

She was warm, and her scent reminded Aoba of what home supposed to feel like. She had been gone for days that even their home just doesn’t feel right without her. She looked fragile and weak and yet she was so strong and she was here, in his arms, hugging him with her own arms. For a moment, it felt like home and sweets and all those sentimental things that Aoba felt his eyes wet against his own judgment.

 

“Don’t do that again. Don’t make this old woman worried sick more than she already is.”

 

“Grandma—“

 

“Don’t do that again.” Tae pressed, eyes glaring at his face. Aoba wasn’t sure about how he replied that. He didn’t exactly think he can promise that, since he was an idiot that would run without thinking of the consequences if Tae ever fall again in front of him. But still, he managed a smile. Had been lectured by too many people, he understood already how precious his existence was for some people, and how he should take care an think of himself more. Not for his own, but for those who cared for him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tae’s expression showed that she didn’t believe him, but that was okay too. She didn’t say anything and nor did Aoba. For the time being, he was glad that Tae’s back with him, and she wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. She wouldn’t leave Aoba alone.

 

For Aoba, that was all mattered for now.

 

__

 

When he got out of the room, the doctor gave Aoba a knowingly sly smirk.

 

“I can’t blame her for her outburst at all,” he said, adjusting his glasses. Aoba groaned. Were they going to nag him about this forever?

 

“Yes, yes. I was reckless and stupid and I didn’t think through. I am sorry to make you all worried.” The words already sounded like a memorized mantra because he had repeated this to many people already. The doctor laughed at his response and Aoba smiled a bit.

 

“She can go home in few days.”

 

That got Aoba’s attention quickly. He turned his face back at the doctor, surprise all over his features. “She can?”

 

“Yeah. You did bring us the herbs we needed. More than enough even. Her recovery speed also surprised us.”

 

Aoba felt some sense of pride and relief swell inside him. His stupid and so called reckless adventure two nights ago was not so fruitless after all. The doctor coughed, and Aoba noticed his gaze turned serious.

 

“Actually… where did you find those herbs?” He muttered in a small whisper, as if he was talking about a really important secret.

 

Aoba raised one of his eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 

“These herbs, you see… they are not actually easy to find.” The doctor scratched the back of his neck, seemingly a bit embarrassed. “They are very healthy, but not many of these herbs grow in the forest. We usually only found bud and roots, but you managed to bring us the entire plant and even the flower—“

 

“Wait, wait…” This information was too much for Aoba's tired head. He felt a headache coming and rubbed the bridge of his nose, confused and mostly, surprised. “Are you saying that the reason why Grandma recovered so quickly is because of the herbs I found?”

 

The doctor looked hesitant, then nodded slowly. Aoba’s jaw dropped. He thought the plants he brought were the usual herbs they found and used.

 

“…and you all called me an idiot to try finding these herbs,” Aoba crossed his arms, grinning a little bit. He didn’t mean to sound so cocky, but damn, it did feel good to know you overthrown someone’s expectation after having repeatedly being called a reckless and dumb.

 

The doctor groaned this time, and Aoba stifled his chuckle. “That was irrelevant. What you did could have cost your life and very careless. It was a miracle that you got back here safely with the herbs.”

 

“Hey!” _Give me some credit here!_

 

“Either way, I am sure you didn't found these herbs near the perimeter, because we would have collected them all if we find them there. Where did you find them?”

 

That was funny, because Aoba was sure when he found them, there were plenty of them. When he was about to open his mouth though, he stopped. He had actually found those herbs inside the perimeter, which was pretty much forbidden by the village and dangerous. Not to mention, Ren and the wolves lived there… it could be dangerous for both the medical team and for Ren and his pack.

 

Ren had told him that the wolves didn’t like humans and would usually attack them, so he probably should not tell them about this. Not to mention he was sure if he told them he had barged inside the perimeter despite the rules, he would face nastier consequences from the village (and more lectures, _especially_ more lectures) he was sure he did not want to know. Old District Village had always been quite strict and had strong belief in the urban legend, so he better play it safe too.

 

“I am sorry, it was really dark and the rain made it hard to see where I was. Actually I was a bit lost back then. It was just luck that I found those herbs, honestly,” Aoba gave the doctor an apologetic smile, hoping he would not notice his lie. The doctor unsurprisingly dropped his shoulders, looking visibly disappointed. It made Aoba feel guilty and a bit confused, so out of curiosity, he dug a bit more.

 

“Is it really that hard to find?” Aoba asked. “I mean, if they usually grow near the perimeter, wouldn’t there be more inside—“

 

“Sssshhh!!!” The doctor quickly clamped Aoba’s mouth, much to the younger man’s surprise. The older man looked at their surroundings, sighing in relief to know no one caught what they had been talking about. “You should not say that recklessly! Do you want to be punished or something?”

 

Aoba stared at the panicked doctor, eyebrows raised and amused. He forgot how narrow minded people who lived here are. This topic may not a big issue for Aoba, but for those who thought of the forest as a sacred cage for a beast, this kind of conversation could bring both of them problems if anyone heard it.

 

“I am sorry, I will be more careful,” He muttered slowly against the older man’s hand. The doctor removed his hand almost quickly, looking a bit embarrassed. He cleared his throat and straightened up his clothes.

 

“Well… to answer your question… we do… try.”

 

Aoba did a double take on that. “Come again?’

 

“Keep this a secret okay?” The doctor hissed in a really low whisper, almost in a comical way that made him actually look even more suspicious, much to Aoba’s amusement. “We know that there might be more of these herbs inside of the fence, not just some roots and buds like what we usually found. But because of those stupid people that believed in that urban legend and their rules, it’s hard to explore inside without any guardians to protect us.”

 

_Huh?_

 

“Wait,” Aoba completely turned his head to the doctor now, face gawking in disbelief. “So you don’t actually believe in the urban legend too? Then why did you warn me about it two nights ago?”

 

“Don’t make that face young boy, I was just being polite. Storming into a forest while raining at nights IS dangerous, with or without the urban legend beasts. I mean, it sounds stupid, you know.” The doctor just shrugged, shoulders dropping in a more relaxed position. “They were obviously just wolves, but we’re adults already. Shouldn’t we have something like, you know, weapon and protection by the guards while the medical team investigate the forest, instead of closing them down like this? I mean for all we know, there might be much more plants and herbs that we don’t know about yet inside.”

 

In a way or another, Aoba could understand what he is talking about. From the perspective of a doctor who would only believe things that could be explained scientifically, he was not entirely wrong. From their eyes, the forest were a really good place to explore for more knowledge, more herbs and things that they could gain to improve their medic field.

 

If Aoba had not met Ren, he probably would have agreed with him.

 

“Then have you guys actually tried to search inside the forest without permission?” Aoba whispered. The doctor gave what looked like a painful smile and shook his head.

 

“Actually… we have a permission.”

 

Aoba blinked. Once, then twice.

 

_Huh?_

 

“WHAT?!” Aoba almost screamed out loud had it not been for the quick move of the doctor’s hand covering his mouth again, eyes glaring at his hazel orbs. Only after his nodding at the silent message did the doctor release him.

 

“Wait, so you _have_ permission to explore the forest?!” He almost burst at the new information that was invading his mind. He had almost died twice and had to go to the forest secretly just to meet Ren, and apparently it was possible to ask for permission to go?!

 

“B-but wouldn’t that make a ruckus in the village? I mean the people believed in the urban legend…” His voice trailed off out of shock. He has lived in this village for more than ten years, and he was sure he had never once heard of any kind of rumor regarding this. For all he knew, almost every single person he encountered in the village were either too scared to go to the forest due to the urban legend, or just didn’t care at all. This was too sudden for his head to really comprehend.

 

The older man just laughed.

 

“Of course it would. That’s why they told us to keep it a secret.” The doctor gave Aoba the look that was like saying ‘you silly boy’. “The urban legend was already a part of this village for so many years, so even if the head villager wants to make the forest open for free, there would definitely be an outrage from the villagers. If we want to do research on the forest, we have to keep it a secret and do it on our own.”

 

But Aoba was pretty sure he was the first person who barged into the forest at least since Ren was caged here. Was he wrong? But Ren said he was the first person who came inside the perimeter.

 

“Then why…? If you have the permission, why wouldn’t you explore the forest?”

 

Aoba felt himself tremble in something akin rage. If they… if they had found Ren, maybe Ren wouldn’t have to suffer all alone for so long. No, there was also still a chance that they would take Ren and inspect his body... Ren didn’t look like any normal human after all. If they saw that there was something that was not quite a wolf and was not quite a human there… they would probably take him back and do some experiments on him, wouldn’t they? Yeah, that was just how far this urban legend was affecting the village.

 

For this village, he was only a beast after all. Nothing less and nothing more.

 

“Well, we wanted to, but unfortunately… none in our team want to investigate an unexplored forest without any protection.” He sighed and combed his hair with his fingers, before continuing. “You heard it right? Wolves’ howls at nights? We are working in medical field here, none of us have any combat experience to defend ourselves if anything happens so we don’t want to take any risk.”

 

A sudden thought occurred to Aoba like a struck by lightning. The man with azure locks stopped his walking, pupils dilated and hazel orbs wide open.

 

 

 “Could it be that… you think I found those herbs inside the perimeter?”

 

The doctor’s eyes looked surprised and he turned his gaze to Aoba, but then shrugged it off as if it was impossible. “What? Did you really? But the forest was caged, right? Even if you found the herbs inside the forest, how could you get inside?”

 

So they still didn’t know that some part of the old fence could be broken because it was already rusty and old.

 

Because of the urban legend and the rules, no one had actually bothered enough to check the old cage anymore. Because no one dared to get close to the fence… no one had yet to notice that Aoba had broken inside the forest and met the beast of the folklore tale they’d been so scared of. Not to mention… the fact that the herbs the medics needed were inside the main forest behind the perimeter was only known by Aoba only at the moment.

 

Aoba had made a possibility none of the people in the village would ever consider.

 

The only person who held the new possibility of Ren and this village’s future was Aoba.

 

The only person who knew about the urban legend’s true nature was Aoba.

 

The only person who had access to the forest right now… was only Aoba.

 

Aoba smirked. _Bingo_.

 

He was playing a dangerous game, but if he played his cards right… this entire thing could actually fall into his favor.

 

“Actually doctor, if you want to… I can try to help you.”

 

The doctor stared at him now, eyes wide behind the glasses, unblinking. Aoba smiled what he hoped a really convincing an innocent smile and tried to push him a little more.

 

“Since we both don’t believe in the urban legend, you can cover me.  I can help you with the herbs and the forest exploration. I am not actually really afraid of getting inside the forest as well—“

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait, back up, young boy.” The doctor hold his hands up in the air, too surprised and seemingly too confused to follow. “Are you seriously saying you want to risk your life going inside the forest to search for herbs and observe it?”

 

Aoba nodded once again, firm and dead serious.

 

The man with the glasses seemed confused with the sudden turn of event. “W… wait, wait a second. It’s true that if you have the permission, the guardians will let you go inside the inner side of the forest… but…”

 

“Guardians…?” Aoba’s eyebrows furrowed at that.

 

“Yeah. I told you that if the village head gave you permission, you can go inside the forest, right?” The doctor continued. “The guardians are basically the head’s underlings, so as long you told them you get the permission, they will let you in. They will also cover you so the villagers won’t see you.”

 

That would make it easier for Aoba to actually meet Ren without having to get all sneaky and secretive… if it weren’t for the fact that Mink is actually one of the village guardians. After yesterday and especially today’s little incident, he doubt the guardian will let him off the hook easily. He doubt even with the permission, he could just ask Mink to let him go.

 

_So it’d probably be better if I meet Ren whenever Mink is not on duty..._

 

“But the forest is caged. You know that already.” The doctor added, eyebrow raised. “There’s no way you can get in.”

 

Aoba bit his lips, not sure if he should continue gambling or not. But he had come this far, might as well keep going. Besides, if this really worked, the excuses he gave to Koujaku and the others wouldn’t be a flat out lie each time he visited Ren. Figures if he was going to lie, the less lies would make it more believable. The more lies, the more tangled things became.

 

“Didn’t you say you have the permission?” Aoba raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well… but still…” The doctor scratched his head again. “No one dared to get inside that forest for so long you know? We need to do this as secretive as we can, you know. Even with the permission from the head village, that’s still a problem.”

 

“Then what about the herbs I got for you?” The man with azure locks hissed, eyes narrowing. “If they weren’t from the forest, where would they come from?”

 

The doctor stared at Aoba, shocked and speechless, and Aoba felt some sense of victory knowing he was the one to make him to pull such expression.

 

“Wh… what… so they really are from the inner side of the cage?” He slowly muttered.

 

The image of this young man, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the storm, without any protection and light storming inside the forest and manage to get inside the cage, and all coming back safely too was too much for him. It was almost ridiculous and stupid to think about, and yet it miraculously happened.

 

“B… but how? It was caged… no, it was stormy and dark… wasn’t there wolves as well? How did you…”

 

Aoba must have sensed the doctor’s shock and used the chance to corner him more.

 

“Doctor, you just said it yourself that you wanted to know more. I know you really want to explore more about what is there inside the forest. I owe you for treating my grandmother. I can at least help you a bit with the dirty work.” Aoba whispered in a gentler tone, noticing the older man’s gaze back at him, suspicious, confused yet curious. “I am offering you something good here. If I were the one going inside you don’t have to worry about the villagers or the punishment—I will shoulder them all. And I am not skillful in your field, but I am sure what I found inside the forest can be helpful for the medics in the future.”

 

The doctor was hesitant. He definitely took the bait. Just a little more…

 

“Why are you doing this?” The older man asked with furrowed, distrusting eyes. He adjusted his glasses and turned his head to face the young man. The offer was really tempting, but still, it was too one sided for him. “Indeed what you are doing will be helping us a lot, but this is a quite dangerous plan, you know? I don’t see anything you can gain from this.”

 

He could feel the doctor’s suspicion at him, but Aoba couldn’t back down now. This was as close as he  would get to being able to to reach Ren easier. The villagers would probably start making rumors about him, and Koujaku as well the others would be worried at him. He felt a little guilty, but at the very least, if he had that permission, he wouldn’t have to face the consequences of breaking the village’s law, and they would spare his grandmother from any punishment for things he did.

 

The doctor massaged the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Mr. Seragaki, you don’t believe in the urban legend, right?”

 

Aoba groaned. “Doctor, with everything I have done and told you…. Really?”

 

“But…” The doctor’s tone was low and wavering. It was clear he was unsure about the offer. By now, they had stopped walking, standing at the hallway near the front door of the medical hut just to finish the conversation. “But it doesn’t make sense. With or without the urban legend, the forest is still dangerous. I am pretty sure your grandmother nor your relatives would be delighted to hear this plan.”

 

“W, well, I don’t intend to tell them at all, and I hope you won’t tell anyone as well,” Aoba muttered timidly. Crap, being so secretive about what he was going to do in the forbidden forest would just make him even more suspicious. “I just… I have something I need to do inside the forest. I want to…”

 

_I want to help Ren._

 

“I want to find out about the true beast of the urban legend.”

 

“The true beast of the urban legend…?”

 

Aoba nodded. “I don’t believe that there is any beast, it’s really ridiculous how long this village has believed in such a story, but… if they can believe it for years to the point of developing such a deep fear, I am sure there must be something inside there… something that made the urban legend born.”

 

“That makes sense…” The doctor’s expression softened, and he seemed to trust Aoba now. He crossed his hands, eyebrows still furrowed as if he was thinking something hard. “But still, it’s dangerous to go alone to the forest like that. Is it really worth risking your life to the wolves in there for something as petty as that? It’s as if you…”

 

He was silent for awhile. Aoba looked at him, waiting until he opened his mouth again.

 

“It’s as if you… wanted to be eaten by the beast itself.”

 

“……..!!!”

 

The words caught him off guard and Aoba straightened up almost immediately letting out a high pitched squeal he didn’t want to believe it was coming from him. Even if the doctor surely didn’t mean it in any bad way, Aoba couldn’t stop the rushing blood pooling on his cheeks, making him completely scarlet. He couldn’t help but to think of the accidental implication beneath the words and ashamed by his own thinking.

 

The doctor seemed to notice this, much to Aoba’s frustration and embarrassment. “Mr. Seragaki? Are you alright?”

 

“E-eh? Oh yes! I am fine!” He did what he hoped a really convincing expression, which seemingly was not quite successful, judging from the older man’s not-so-amused face.

 

“I have my reasons and conditions as well,” Aoba mumbled lowly, embarrassed. He made sure the hall was clear and no one was there to hear them before smiling. “You just need to cover me as much as you can. Don’t tell anyone. Write me a letter of permission for herbs research to go inside the forest. I will take the rest from there.”

 

They fell silent. For a moment, the only thing they could hear were the footsteps of people walking and chattering surrounding them. Aoba could feel his heart thumping so hard beneath the calm surface he was trying to show.

 

_Please. Please accept it._

 

After what it seemed like hours of nervousness, panic and rapid heartbeats, the doctor groaned and put his hands up.

 

“Fine, you win. It’s not my business and it’s very favorable for me anyway. I don’t see why I should reject this offer.”

 

Aoba could feel his heart almost burst in relief and happiness, as if all the tenseness from before was all gone and washed away from the doctor’s answer. He tried to stay calm and serious, but his tone probably gave away how happy he was as he shook the doctor’s hand none too gently, not being able to stop the growing smile in his face.

 

“Thank you very much!! I really mean it!”

 

The doctor chuckled a little at his enthusiastic reaction, probably finding the act by a 23 year old guy too childish, but Aoba was too far gone to care about that.

 

His situation was not much different than before, of course—he still needed to go to forest without anyone knowing. He still couldn’t let Koujaku and the others worry. He still could not let his grandma worry.

 

But at least this was the first step. At least with this permission, even if he got caught, there was no need to be afraid. He was no longer breaking any rules, and even if people started talking about him, he would not stop meeting Ren. He would still try to help him to go back to the world he belonged to. It was slow, but bit by bit, he would get Ren back, accepted by everyone.

 

Aoba smiled to himself. He could not stop the excitement that was growing, thumping inside his heart. He wondered how Ren would feel, as the innocent man slowly take a step towards that world—the world enveloped by warmth and affection he desired for so long, and when he thought of how Ren would be so happy, he could not help but to feel something akin to pain. It was not a bad kind of pain—it was pain that made his skin giddy and born from something akin happiness. It had been as long time since the last time he wanted to do something—not only for Ren’s sake, but for his own self desire.

 

For a moment, he wondered if this feeling he had for Ren really was just a mere kindness.

 

He thanked the doctor once again after the doctor escorted him to the exit of the medical hut, eyes brimming in happiness. The doctor just smiled the entire time and told Aoba he should have some rest, noticing the black bags under Aoba’s eyes, much to the blue haired man’s embarrassment. After sending the younger man off, the doctor adjusted his glasses and found himself staring into the distance.

 

“Takahashi?”

 

The man turned his head back and saw another doctor came closer to him. “Was that man… Seragaki Aoba?”

 

Takahashi nodded and smiled.

 

“So he really has found him… It really is going just as what Master Toue planned.”

 

__

 

The smell of wet grass and wood invaded his nostrils, the sound of chirping birds as well the cold air that prickled his skin. It was not a bad feeling, but it was a bit strange since until recently, he had never really went inside the forest. The atmosphere felt really calm and lonely, contrasting the dangerous image it have in the eyes of the villagers.

 

Aoba took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the cold wind brushed against his face.

 

_So this is the forest where Ren grows up…_

 

“You did that?”

 

A deep voice called in from behind, breaking his reverie. Aoba turned his back and found Ren looking at him, eyes widening so wide and mouth hung a bit that his fangs were visible.

 

“Mhm!! Well, I still need to do this research about the plants in here though, but I talked it over with the doctor in my village. At least I can meet you during the day like this!”

 

Ren stared at Aoba with an honestly surprised look, and the latter had to stop himself from smiling at such innocence. When Aoba told Ren that he had been given a permission to go to forest in exchange of investigating the wood’s plants, the so called beast of the forest jumped on Aoba, knocking the breath out of the latter, and Aoba could almost see there was a tail wagging at Ren’s back, despite his seemingly stoic expression. They were just walking around near the shed where Ren lived, after Ren insisted to accompany Aoba investigating the forest. Aoba was too embarrassed to admit it, but Ren’s protective nature towards him was really adorable and it made him secretly happy.

 

Bringing Ren with him to investigate the plants and herbs was proving to be a good choice though. Living for so long here, Ren had almost tried eating all the plants and apparently knew some of the plants’ effects—even the poisonous ones, solely doing that for the sake of survival. Aoba was amazed and at the same time frightened with Ren’s body immunity to survive.

 

“Well, nothing much actually changed. I still need to go here without having anyone notice me, if I can,” Aoba continued as he wrote down the list of plants and their appearance the doctor had asked of him. “But at least it’s easier to meet you at days. Oh, do you know anything about this plant?”

 

“That‘s just merely wild grass. They taste awful.”

 

Aoba laughed at that and ruffled Ren’s hair before writing it down. “You can’t just eat everything you see here you know. I am worried you will eat something poisonous or something. That reminds me, we should clean your house after this. There’s no way I can let you live in a house in such state!!”

 

Aoba didn’t realize Ren had stopped following him until he no longer see the pale man besides him. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and found Ren staring at him—tender amber looking straight with furrowed eyebrows that made his skin tingled.

 

“Ren?”

 

“Aoba, you… you did so much for me,” Ren spoke suddenly, his voice was deep and yet gentler than his usual tone. “You have no obligation to help me and stay with me… and yet you keep coming for me. You stay with me and you give me things from the place where you live.”

 

Ren seemed to struggle with his sentences. Aoba stared at him, patiently waiting for the taller man to continue.

 

“I, If it’s really too much for you, or you feel that you have to do this out of obligation. For you to secretly come here and making your relatives worry. I…”

 

His words hitched and he turned his gaze away. His expression seemed so sad and painful.

 

“I really don’t want to make such burden to you… if that’s the case… I think you should not come here anymore.”

 

Aoba moved without thinking what he was doing. With 3 strides he reached Ren, tugging the taller man’s face to look at his own. He felt something hot inside his chest, sadness and something painful, scratching and nudging from within.

 

“Don’t say that, ever again.” His tone might be harsher than he thought, judging from Ren’s surprised expression, but he kept Ren’s gaze to his angry orbs, determined to make Ren listen to every word he said. “You are not a burden. You’re never a burden. I do this because I want to! I don’t feel burdened, and I want to see you happy! Because for me, you are—“

 

Aoba stopped his words when he realized what he was saying, and suddenly, he was lost of what he wanted to say. Ren was staring at him with confused amber eyes, and Aoba could feel the embarrassment eating his mind.

 

What was he… what did he want to say?

 

The words just came out from his lips before he could stop it, and when he did stop, he could not think of anything that was quite right to finish his sentence.

 

“Aoba…” Ren’s voice was turning him back to reality, and he felt his legs weak. Embarrassed, he released Ren’s face and turned away.

 

What was Ren for him?

 

Aoba cared for him, he was sure of that. He only met him 2 days ago, but he could not help but to worry and care for Ren who had been lonely and suffering for so long. He started wanting to know more about Ren, and after what Ren had experienced, he wanted to give him the life he deserved, but—

 

Aoba let out a small yelp when he felt furry hands touching his face and brought him back to see the tender amber eyes, not letting Aoba to look at anything else but his serious expression.

 

Suddenly, Aoba could not hear anything but his own thumping heart. Suddenly, he felt hot all over skin as Ren’s face came closer to his.

 

“You still have not finished your words.”

 

“H-huh?”

 

Ren placed his forehead on Aoba’s, the affectionate gesture Aoba had taught to him a few hours ago. The gesture was gentle, but his expression was determined and hopeful.

 

“Aoba… what am I to you?”

 

If it was possible to die out of embarrassment, Aoba might have died this instant and this moment. However, Ren was still here, waiting for his answer with a really straight and honest expression, and the furry hands on his cheeks felt too warm, to real for this to be just a mere dream. He sighed and with what he hoped a really confident answer, he looked straight back at Ren.

 

“You are important to me, Ren.”

 

“…”

 

“It’s true that… we only met two days ago.” Aoba added again, tone stern. “It’s true that we don’t know each other that well, probably… but Ren, no one deserved to be caged like this. You don’t deserve a life like that.”

 

Ren had barely time to be surprised when Aoba cut him off. “If I can, I want to show you what kind of life you could have. If… if there is anything I can do to help you to get a better life, I will do it. What is right, what is wrong, it’s hard to tell just by thinking it over and over. If I really let you alone because it’s what the village think is right, it doesn’t sit well with me. I just think no matter what that’s not the right thing to sacrifice you, not is giving you a chance. That’s why Ren…”

 

Aoba smiled a bit, and touched the fur on Ren’s cheek. “Ren, you should love yourself more. Accept yourself more, and do your best to live as well.”

 

Ren let out a small growl, before he slipped his furry arm into Aoba’s back, pulling him into a gentle hug. Aoba was starting to get used with this clingy behavior, knowing exactly how for Ren—who had lacked warmth and touch of other humans for years—hugging was a way to remind him that he was no longer alone—that he was able to talk with someone and to share body heat as well affection with someone. Still, Aoba couldn’t help but to feel like his heart was going to jump out of his body each time Ren did this suddenly.

 

He wondered, how did Ren feel about him?

 

Did he think of him as some kind of savior? Did he think of him as a family? As a precious friend? Or something different altogether?

 

Did Ren’s heart thump as much as his did?

 

“Aoba.”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ren snugged his head on Aoba’s shoulder more, searching for any kind of warmth he could feel. It tickled, and Aoba chuckled at the sensation.

 

“What’s with you all of sudden? It’s embarrassing.”

 

“I am sorry, but I need to say it.” Ren released his embrace and stared at Aoba’s face. “You did so much for me, and you made me remember things I have forgotten. For the first time since I lived in the forest… I can say it to myself that I really am happy.”

 

“You really…”

 

Aoba ruffled Ren’s hair again, grinning when he saw Ren seemed to be flustered. Ren seemed to be a really stoic and cool person, but he was actually really adorable and easily bewildered by small things. He still couldn’t rid the image of a small dog on Ren, despite his muscular and tall body due to his tame and calm behavior.

 

This was just a start.

 

Slowly, bit by bit… he will let Ren came back to where he belonged.

 

And slowly, he wanted to know more about the ‘person’ behind this beast of urban legend.

 

“Ren?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The pleasure is mine.”

 

_Chapter 4: Poisonous rose . END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being hiatus for so long!! I hope the length of this chapter make it up!! Kind of....  
> Thanks as always for Ren for betaing!  
> Things will get serious next chapter!


End file.
